Limbes
by DevilBloodEyes
Summary: Grimmjow Jaggerjack , Aizen Sosuke et Ginjo Kuugo , sont les trois plus puissants et riches hommes du monde. Des rivalités et des conflits se sont formés entre eux, mais lorsque le passé de Jaggerjack et de Sosuke refait surface... Ils vont devoir s'unir pour le meilleur, où pour le pire... Inspiré d'Inception.
1. Résumé

**Je posterais le premier chapitre demain soir , où après demain. Je prévois environ entre 3 et 5 chapitres assez long , j'espère que vous allez appréciez.**

**Je me suis inspiré d'Inception pour cette histoire , tout d'abord parce que le monde des rêves me fascine complètement et avec un Grimmjow et un Ichigo , c'est parfait . **

**Voilà le résumé :)**

* * *

**Résumé.**

L'un était un soldat, l'autre un infirmier. Il y avait eu un regard, des paroles, des sensations, un baiser, un brasier.

Les soldats de l'armée, lors de leurs entraînements étaient confrontés à se battre dans leurs rêves , leurs subconsciences. Grâce aux machines à rêves , plus connus sous le nom d'intermédiaire.

Mais lorsqu'il a quitté l'armée, ils ont tous les deux joués avec le feu et on finis par s'y brûlé les ailes. Ce fut douloureux et ça l'est encore aujourd'hui.

L'un est devenu un riche millionnaire , l'autre à disparu.

Mais lors d'une soirée , la vie du millionnaire va complètement basculé. Et les deux rivales vont devoir s'unir avec une équipe d'experts pour pouvoir affronter un monde d'utopie avec des ennemis dont ils n'auraient jamais pensés.

Le rêve sera-t-il plus fort que la réalité... ?

Plus fort que les sentiments... ?

**A SUIVRE...**


	2. Prologue

**Voilà le prologue de Limbes , qui sera assez court comparés aux prochains chapitres. Dans ce prologue je vais présenter l'histoire et ses personnages importants. En espérant que vous allez appréciez :)**

* * *

**Limbes , Prologue.**

_ Le rêve est une réalité utopique ._

Face à face assis sur leur lit , ils se regardaient , droit dans les yeux. Leurs deux guns en mains , se visant la poitrine en direction du cœur. De l'autre main , ils se tenaient fortement , les jointures blanches , avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**- C'est un long voyage... Un très long voyage qui va te conduire là ou tu espère être , tu n'est pas sûr de la destination , mais tu t'en moque. Car peut importe où ce voyage va te conduire , nous serons toujours ensemble , fit l'un d'eux.**

Puis soudain... Retentis la charge.

_Amérique , 2005 , Base Militaire Airsport._

**- Suivant , fit la voix d'un jeune rouquin.**

Celui-ci était vêtu d'une blouse blanche et d'une fine paire de lunettes. Le teint légèrement hâlé , une chemise noire déboutonnée sur les premiers boutons , laissant voir la naissance d'un torse finement musclé. Ses jambes , grandes , fines et musclés. Ses cheveux courts d'un roux rougeoyant était hirsute et ses yeux ambrés pétillant de gentilesse.

Son nom était Kurosaki Ichigo , il avait dix neuf ans et était en stage à l'armée pour pouvoir se perfectionner et ainsi devenir médecin. Car il n'était qu'infirmier. On l'avait admis depuis un mois et les nouvelles recrues devait maintenant passer sous son oeil expert à fin de voir s'ils étaient en bonne santé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Soudain , l'on toqua à la porte. Ichigo avait encore ses yeux plongés en plein dans sa paperasse et se contenta de dire :

**- Entrer.**

Il entendit quelques légers pas , avant que le soldat en question ne s'assit sur le siège face à son bureau. Et dès que l'infirmier releva son regard vers lui , il crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Devant lui se tenait le plus beau spécimen qu'il n'avait jamais vus dans toute sa vie.

Des cheveux bleus électriques assortis à ses yeux , un teint hâlé , un visage aux traits fins et une musculature digne d'un dieu grec. Il pouvait apercevoir les roulements de ses muscles à travers son pull noir et son treillis.

**- J'suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack , fit l'homme face à lui , avant de lui présenter son certificat médicale.**

Sa voix était rauque , suave , un véritable appel à la luxure. Kurosaki se mit à rougir derrière ses lunettes et se contenta de prendre le certificat dans ses mains tout en détournant le regard.

**- Et vous , vous z'êtes qui ? , demanda le soldat.**

Ichigo releva le regard vers lui et se mit à bégayer.

**- Kurosaki Ichigo... Je-je suis votre infirmier... , fit-celui-ci tout en détournant le regard.**

Bon sang ! Il avait l'impression d'être une midinette face à l'homme de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qui était entrain de lui arriver ?! Et quand il releva le regard vers Jaggerjack, celui-ci avait un sourire remplis de malice accroché aux lèvres. Il était diaboliquement sexy...

Jamais avant il n'avait ressentis ça. Tout un tas de chose pas très catholiques semblait lui remplir les pensées, il essaya de les chassés, mais en vain... Il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de l'homme sur lui.

Une fois qu'il en avait finis avec le certificat , il prononça cette phrase qu'il redouter tant.

**- Enlevez votre pull , je vais prendre vos mesures , fit Kurosaki.**

**- Avec plaisir... , repris Jaggerjack , le sourire aux lèvres.**

Sans plus attendre, le soldat enleva son pull, laissant voir un torse magnifiquement bâti, ses épaules larges, ses bras et ses abdominaux puissant. Ainsi qu'un léger duvet partant de son nombril jusqu'en dessous son treillis. Bon sang, il aurait vraiment aimer toucher ce torse...

Tout en secouant la tête, Kurosaki se leva d'un bond, essayant de chasser toutes ces pensées impures. Puis fit face à Jaggerjack, avant de prendre un mètre avec lui.

**- Mettez vous contre le mur , les bras le long du corps , lui fit Kurosaki.**

Jaggerjack s'éxécuta , avec un petit sourire en coin et vit Kurosaki s'approcher de lui , à quelques centimètres de son visage , d'ici il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'infirmier. Bon sang , ce gamin était vraiment bandant et il n'avait qu'une envie de le prendre sur ce foutu bureau.

Kurosaki continua l'examen , en accrochant le mètre au dessus de la tête du soldat afin de pouvoir mesurer sa taille. Puis il le fit descendre le long de son corps , jusqu'à s'accroupir face à lui , afin de le descendre jusqu'à ses pieds.

**- 1m86 , lui dit Kurosaki en relevant son visage vers lui , la bouche légèrement entrouverte.**

Jaggerjack crut qu'il allait immédiatement exploser dans son pantalon , mais se retint avec force en serrant les poings. Une fois que Kurosaki enleva le mètre et se dirigea vers le bureau pour le reposer , il put apercevoir le déhanchement de son fessier galbé à travers sa blouse.

Puis vint le moment tant redouter.

**- Enlevez votre pantalon et votre caleçon et allongez vous ici , lui dit Kurosaki en lui présentant le lit médical d'un blanc immaculé.**

**- Vous en d'mandez beaucoup des choses ... , fit Jaggerjack avec un sourire qui n'avait pas lâcher prise.**

**- C'est obligatoire et c'est ainsi que ça fonctionne , répondit Ichigo en enfilant une paire de gant en latex dos à lui.**

**- J'm'allonge sur le dos où le ventre ? , demanda Grimmjow.**

**- Sur le ventre , lui répondit Ichigo , avant de se tourner vers lui , incrédule.**

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce long truc entre ses jambes ? Une paire de bras ?! Bon sang , ce gars était une force de la nature ! Et il avait de sacrés arguments !

**- Tout les gens qu'j'ai rencontrer ont eux la même réaction qu'vous , déclara Grimmjow , avant de s'allonger sur le ventre.**

_Faut dire que c'est pas tout le monde qui en possède une comme ça... , pensa Kurosaki intérieurement._

Kurosaki , s'approcha de Jaggerjack , une petite lampe de poche en main. Son magnifique postérieur , musclé et galbé... Il aurait aimé planter ses griffes dedans.

Tout en poussant un soupir de désespoir Kurosaki posa sa main ganté sur les fesses de Jaggerjack avant qu'une forte poigne ne lui agrippe le poignet. C'était Jaggerjack qui l'en avait empêcher, mais avant qu'il n'ait pus dire quoi que ce soit, le soldat le devança.

**- J't'ai vus la dévorer des yeux comme si tu voulais la bouffer... Et j'ai oublié une chose. C'est moi qui touche l'cul des autres et j'vais m'faire le tiens Kurosaki, lui dit Jaggerjack , avant de se lever d'un bond, pour plaqué Ichigo contre le lit médical.**

Tout fut tellement rapide et la seul chose qu'il compris c'était que Jaggerjack lui avait baisser le pantalon et le caleçon , mais avant qu'il n'ai pus faire quoi que ce soit , l'on toqua à la porte.

**- Kurosaki ? On a des ennuis , des soldats se sont battus et ils leurs faut des points sutures , fit la voix à travers la porte.**

**- J'a... J'arrive ! , fit-celui-ci , en se rendant compte dans la position où il était.**

Il était penché sur la table et Grimmjow derrière lui, nu comme un vers, se mit à lâcher un soupir de désespoir.

**- Fait chier... Ils auraient pas pu s'battre à un autre moment ? , grogna Grimmjow en se dirigeant vers ses affaires , pendant qu'Ichigo se remettait de ses émotions.**

Les joues rouges et le souffle court , Kurosaki remonta son pantalon , avant de remettre en place ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses fines lunettes noires. Bon sang... Que venait-t-il de se passé ? Avant il n'avait jamais agis comme ça... C'était comme si son instinct avait pris le dessus... Ou peut-être , ces sentiments étranges qui semblait se propager en lui...

A côté de lui , Jaggerjack était entrain de se revêtir , avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Une fois qu'il eut finis de s'habiller , il se tourna finalement vers Kurosaki , son expression passant au mécontentement.

**- T'inquiète Kurosaki..., fit-t-il en s'approchant de lui, avant de s'arrêter près de son oreille. Tes à moi.**

Le coeur d'Ichigo fit un bond et ses joues reprirent une teinte rougeâtre. Mais il repris rapidement ses esprits et se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte , suivis de près par Jaggerjack. Les couloirs étaient déserts , mais une fois arrivé dans l'immense hangar d'avion , tout les soldats étaient réunis en formant une ronde. Rapidement Ichigo se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et se retrouva au milieu de celle-ci , l'un des hommes était à terre , un grand homme aux cheveux noirs de jais mis-longs avec des yeux marrons clairs. Un autre se tenait face à lui , l'arcade ensanglanté , un regard chocolat dangereux , avec des cheveux marrons , hirsute.

**- Bon sang... , souffla Kurosaki. Quel sont vos noms ? , demanda celui-ci.**

**- Lui c'est Aizen Sosuke et l'aut' à terre c'est Ginjo Kuugo , lui répondit Grimmjow , tout en défiant Aizen du regard.**

Mais personne à cette époque là , personne ne se doutait que leurs destins seraient reliés...

_Amérique , 2013 , Los Angeles , Villa de Ginjo Kuugo._

La villa de Ginjo Kuugo se situé dans les hautes collines de Los Angeles. Ce soir là , la grande entrée faite de pavés orangés , menant jusqu'à son immense villa style renaissance italienne , était envahis de personnalité célèbres. Derrière , dans l'immense jardin où se tenait une piscine en forme de G , l'alcool se déversait à pleins flots.

En huit années , les choses avaient bel et bien changés. Ginjo , Grimmjow et Aizen était pratiquement devenus les trois hommes d'affaires les plus puissants du monde. Aizen avait fait ses preuves au Japon et était maintenant reconnus pour ses nombreuses entreprises florissantes , certaines rumeurs disait qu'il avait quelques relations avec des yakuzas , mais rien ne pouvait le prouver. Car les victimes l'ayant dénoncer était toutes mystérieusement mortes.

Ginjo , lui , contrôler pratiquement toutes les ressources prétrolières.

Quand à Grimmjow , lui avait monter Jaggerjack Entreprises , qui maintenant contrôler tout le nord de l'Amérique , ainsi que quelques autres entreprises au Brésil , en Espagne et bien d'autres encore.

Quand à Ichigo... Il avait mystérieusement disparus après avoir était au côté de Grimmjow.

Nul ne savait ce qu'il était devenus , s'il était vivant , ou bien pire encore... Mort.

Et celui qui en souffrait le plus était Grimmjow. Pendant toutes ces années , il n'avait voué sa vie qu'à une seule chose , retrouver Ichigo par tout les moyens , quitte à devenir l'un des hommes les plus puissant de ce monde. Et ce soir là , lui aussi fut invité à la fête de Ginjo.

Le vrombissement de sa porshe carrera 991 d'un gris anthracite , fit reculé tout les gens marchant sur le pavé , qui manifester leurs mécontentements. Mais une fois garé , il sortis de son petit bijoux , vêtu d'une chemise d'un bleu océan déboutonné sur les premiers boutons, accompagné d'un pantalon noir et d'une paire de rangers de la même couleur.

Toutes les femmes qui étaient mécontentes se mirent à lui faire soudainement les yeux doux. Bon sang , il avait horreur de ça. Tout en s'allumant nonchalamment une cigarette , il se dirigea vers la propriété, à la fois nerveux et excité , cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vus Ginjo et même s'il n'était pas souvent sur la même longueur d'onde, il avait bien envie de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ce soir.

Et au passage , récolté un maximum d'informations sur la disparition d'Ichigo. Et pour son rouquin , il irait jusqu'au bout du monde quitte à se battre dans un lac remplis de crocodile.

Une fois qu'il fut entré dans l'immense propriété ou tout le monde festoyé. Il sentis une dizaine de regard féminin convergé vers lui , mais s'en moqua complètement... Quand soudain, un grand homme aux cheveux d'argent se dirigea vers lui. Et quand il aperçus ses yeux céruléen , il compris alors que cet homme était Gin Ichimaru , le second d'Aizen. Ce qui voulait forcément dire que son rival se trouvait ici , lui aussi.

**- Grimmjow , le salua Gin.**

**- Gin , lui répondit le bleuté d'un signe de tête.**

Ils s'étaient déjà croisés plusieurs fois et avait eut l'occasion de parler et Grimmjow en avait conclus qu'il fallait qu'il se méfie de lui. Son regard étincelant de ruse et malice ne lui avait jamais inspiré une grande confiance.

**- Aizen est au sous-sol , cela fait huit ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus , tu devrais aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans le bureau de Ginjo , j'espère que ces retrouvailles te redonneront encore un peu d'espoir , lui chuchota Gin à l'oreille , avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et de partir en direction d'une jolie blonde à grosse poitrine.**

Grimmjow ne comprit pas vraiment la signification de sa phrase et se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'oeil méfiant avant d'éteindre sa cigarette au sol , rageusement , puis de partir en direction des escaliers menant au sous-sol. Il se retrouva dans un long couloir éclairé de lumière verte et se retrouva face à une porte en bois massif. Ça devait être sûrement le bureau de Ginjo. Quand il entra , il n'y avait personne et la salle était assez vaste. Un immense bureau en bois massif se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle , il y avait plusieurs canapés rouges devant une cheminée sans feu , ni bois.

Gin s'était foutus de sa gueule. Il n'y avait personne.

Mais sa curiosité le piqua au vif et il s'approcha du bureau , tout en fouillant dans les tiroirs , jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un dossier noir , avec écrit en lettre rouge ' LIMBES '. Les limbes... Il connaissait ce mot.

Intrigué il commença à ouvrir le dossier , mais soudainement , une voix familière le sortis de sa transe.

**- Si j'étais toi , je ne ferais pas ça , fit une voix d'homme.**

Et soudainement , un grand brun aux yeux chocolat sortis de l'ombre.

Aizen Sosuke.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Voilà , on se revois pour le premier chapitre qui sera disponible dans la soirée où demain :)**

**Laissez vos impressions ! :D**


	3. Chapitre 1

**Voilà le chapitre 1 , dans cette partie là il n'y aura pas trop de romance , mais plutôt beaucoup de révélations.**

**En espérant que vous allez appréciez :)**

* * *

**Limbes , Partie 1.**

Aizen Sosuke , vêtu dans l'un de ses costumes tirés à quatre épingles. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en arrière et l'une de ses mèches retombait devant son regard impénétrable. Cela faisait huit longues années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et pourtant cette aura mystérieuse et intrigante l'entouré toujours.

Aizen était aussi beau qu'Apollon , mais aussi malin que le diable. Cet homme était un vrai paradoxe à lui tout seul. Il avait un charisme fou et une présence remarquable à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il n'avait pas changé , il était toujours le même, avec son assurance d'acier et sa démarche fluide , tel un prédateur rodant autour de sa proie. Un être imprévisible avec un mental d'acier, le soldat parfait.

**- Aizen... Ta pas changé , déclara Grimmjow.**

**- En revanche... Toi tu as changé, repris Aizen en se dirigeant vers une table ou reposé une bouteille en cristal contenant du Whisky.**

**- Tu sais c'qui s'est passé ? , lui demanda Grimmjow , tenant toujours le fameux dossier entre ces mains.**

**- Grimmjow... La réponse est entre tes mains... Mais ce dont j'ai peur c'est que tu réagisse impulsivement après ce que tu va découvrir dedans , lui dit Aizen , tout en se servant un verre.**

Le dossier... Que pouvait-t-il bien contenir pour qu'Aizen lui fasse un tel avertissement ? Bon sang , il était encore plus intrigué maintenant.

Puis ce mot... Limbes.

Il savait très bien ce qu'il signifiait. Grâce aux machines à rêves , plus connus sous le nom d'Intermédiaire , l'ont pouvait maintenant aller dans les subconscient de n'importe quel individu. En revanche , lorsque le rêve ne faisait plus qu'un à la réalité... On pouvait se perdre à tout jamais dans les Limbes , une dimension instable qui nous plonge dans un rêve éternel... Ou un cauchemar.

Et il en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Et Aizen le savait. Même s'ils se détestaient , ils se connaissaient mieux que n'importe qui. Comme quoi , il n'y avait qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amitié.

**- Et comment est-ce que t'est au courant de ça ? , grogna Grimmjow.**

**- J'ai mes sources , répondit Aizen , tout en sirotant son verre.**

**- Bordel , t'sais qu'c'est l'espionnage industriel ça ! J'devrais te coller mon poing dans ta gueule ! , rugit Grimmjow.**

**- Non... En fait , tu n'as toujours pas changé, déclara nonchalamment Aizen. **

Ce gars était vraiment l'être qu'il mépriser le plus au monde. Mais en attendant... Il avait toujours ce fameux dossier entre les mains. Que pouvait contenir ce dossier qu'il le ferait réagir impulsivement comme le lui avait dit Aizen ?... La tentation le percuta de plein fouet et il n'eut aucun autre choix d'ouvrir , devant ses yeux ahuris , les mots défilèrent.

_Nom du sujet : Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Phase d'Intermédiaire : Limbes._

_Capacité du cerveau : 90%._

Par tout les saints... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?... Pourquoi Ginjo avait un dossier concernant Ichigo ... ? Tout se mélangea dans sa tête et seul la haine put le maintenir debout... Qu'avait fait Ginjo à Ichigo ? S'il lui avait touché ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux... Bon sang !

Les yeux ahuris , il releva son regard vers Aizen. Puis soudainement ses sourcils se froncèrent dangereusement en formant un v. Puis il jeta rageusement le dossier à terre , tout en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Non , cette fois-ci , il n'était pas dans un putain de rêve , c'était la réalité.

Cette douleur dans sa poitrine et cette haine montant progressivement en lui... Il allait déchaîner les enfers pour retrouver Ichigo et ce par n'importe quel moyen.

**- Aizen... C'est quoi ce bordel... , souffla Grimmjow , en relevant son regard vers celui-ci.**

**- Grim , n'agis pas impulsivement, le prévint Aizen.**

**- BORDEL DE MERDE ! ICHI EST ENFERMER DANS LES LIMBES PAR GINJO ET TU VEUT QUE JE N'AGIS PAS IMPULSIVEMENT ! , hurla celui-ci.**

Il voyait rouge.

**- Grimmjow ! , repris Aizen d'un ton autoritaire.**

**- BORDEL ! SA FAIT DEPUIS SIX PUTAIN D'ANNÉES QUE ICHI A DISPARUS ! SIX ANNÉES BORDEL DE MERDE ! ET C'EST GINJO QUI L'AVAIT AVEC LUI ! Je vais le tuer... , rugit Grimmjow , en donnant un coup de pied dans le bureau qui s'écrasa au sol.**

Mais la voix d'Aizen le sortis à temps de sa transe belliqueuse.

**- Ça ne sert à rien Grimmjow, Ginjo n'est pas ici ce soir. C'est grâce à Gin que j'ai pu obtenir toutes ces informations , je sais où Ichigo se trouve, mais si tu veut que je te dise où il est , tu va devoir coopéré avec moi, lui dit Aizen , avant de posé son verre sur la table basse.**

Coopéré ? Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Ichi.

**- Te fou pas de ma gueule Aizen... Pendant toutes ces années... Il a fait de lui un putain de cobaye de merde ! Il me la enlevé..., siffla le bleuté entre ses dents.**

**- Je te propose un contrat, repris Aizen, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé pour s'allumer une cigarette.**

Un contrat avec Aizen... C'était tout comme s'il avait vendu son âme au diable.

**- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton putain de contrat ! T'sais ou tu peut t'le mettre ! , hurla Grimmjow de plus belle.**

**- Ginjo est en ce moment au Japon pour régler certaine de nos dettes passés, il m'attend sagement dans ma propriété... Mes hommes sont partis chercher le corps d'Ichigo. Et d'ici quelques heures son corps sera chez moi. Tout ce que l'on a, à faire Grimmjow... C'est d'infiltrer le subconscient de Ginjo et de l'influencer au suicide , commença Aizen.**

Aizen avait vraiment un coup d'avance sur tout.

**- Pourquoi pas l'tuer maintenant... , grogna Grimmjow.**

**- On m'accuserais automatiquement, je te signale que nous sommes en rivalités.**

**- Et pour Ichi... ? , repris le bleuté.**

**- Ichigo est rester six ans enfermé dans les Limbes. Soit plus de deux cent cinquante ans, dans un rêve... A ce stade là... Il est pratiquement impossible de le faire revenir à la réalité. Ginjo possède un anti-extracteur interne , ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir affronter son subconscient millitarisé et il sait déjà qui nous sommes.**

**- Bon dieu de merde... Tu veut quoi au juste ?! Va droit au but ! , cria Grimmjow.**

**- Nous allons devoir aller dans les Limbes et affronter toute son armée, pour pouvoir pénétrer au plus profond de son esprit et lui insérer cette idée de suicide et ensuite nous irons chercher Ichigo , lui dit Aizen.**

**- T'veut donc faire une sorte d'infraction de force dans son esprit... Les limbes... Tu connais mes faiblesses... Bordel... Ichi est enfermé dans cette merde... Et t'sais que temps que j'l'aurais pas récupérer je sortirais pas d'la dans , lui fit Grimmjow.**

**- C'est bien pour cela que je t'ai choisis Grimmjow , lui répondit Aizen , un sourire malin.**

Malin comme le diable. C'était la définition parfaite pour définir Aizen.

**- T'sais que c'est pas à deux qu'on va réussir à battre toute une armée... , souffla Grimmjow , reprenant soudainement espoir.**

L'espoir de retrouver Ichigo et ce , jusqu'à aller s'enfoncer dans les Limbes.

**- Six , il faut que l'on soit six. Gin est mon chimiste , il prépara les doses de sédatif , lui fit Aizen.**

Gin... Il ne le sentais pas vraiment celui là. Mais il le ferait pour Ichigo. Parce qu'il voulait le retrouver et maintenant qu'il savait où il était, il n'allait reculé devant aucun obstacle , il allait récupérer son rouquin et ce par tout les moyens.

**- Il nous faut aussi deux mercenaires et un architecte capable de ralentir l'armée de Ginjo pendant que l'on ira infiltré l'idée, repris le grand brun.**

**- Je sais ou nous trouvé ça , lui répondit Grimmjow, affichant un sourire sadique.**

**- Très bien, j'espère que tu as pris quelques affaires avec toi , un des mes jets privés nous attends à l'aéroport de L.A , lui fit Aizen en se levant.**

* * *

_Le lendemain , Japon , Karakura , Maison des Kurosaki._

Lorsque Grimmjow sonna à la porte de la demeure native d'Ichigo , un étrange sentiment de nostalgie le percuta de plein fouet. Lui et son rouquin avait l'habitude de passé leurs vacances ici. Ichigo lui avait expliqué son enfance douloureuse et tragique.

Sa mère avait laisser sa vie dans un accident de voiture, suite à cela , son père était devenu dépressif et s'était finalement suicider. Suite à cela Ichigo avait du s'occuper de ses jeunes soeurs , Yuzu et Karin. Mais après la disparition d'Ichigo , Grimmjow les avaient prises en mains et s'était occuper d'elle comme Ichigo l'avait fait.

Quel enfer devait-t-il supporter en ce moment même dans les Limbes... ? Seul , avec le chaos ambiant des Limbes... Pendant six années... Malmené , torturé mentalement... Allait-t-il vraiment arriver à sortir Ichigo des Limbes... ? Que s'était-t-il passé pendant toutes ces années... ?

Aizen lui avait dit que Ginjo avait fait d'Ichigo son cobaye en faisant toute sorte d'expérience sur lui à travers l'Intermédiaire et que c'était Ginjo qui l'avait enfermé dans les Limbes... Bon sang... Ginjo avait bien intérêt à préparer sagement son testament...

Mais soudainement, la porte de la maison des Kurosaki s'ouvrit brusquement , le sortant de sa rêverie , laissant voir un jeune homme d'environs dix sept ans. Assez grand , le teint hâlé , une fine musculature , des cheveux aussi blancs que la neige et deux orbes d'un bleu éclatant.

Que faisait ce gamin ici ?

Tout à coup , Karin débarqua , le sourire aux lèvres. Affichant toujours cette expression impassible. La jeune soeur d'Ichigo avait de longs cheveux bruns et deux yeux marrons chocolat , avec un teint pâle. Du même âge que le jeune homme face à lui.

**- Grimmjow... Je te présente Hitsugaya , c'est mon petit-ami , il est étudiant en architecture. Hitsugaya , voici Grimmjow Jaggerjack , lui fit Karin.**

**- Enchanté de vous rencontré monsieur Jaggerjack , lui dit Hitsugaya en lui tendant sa main.**

Son petit-ami , hein.. ? Soudainement l'image d'Ichigo lui fit face. Lui aussi découvrirait bientôt le fameux petit ami de Karin , qui plus est , étudiant en architecture...

**- Moi de même , répondit Grimmjow , avant que Karin ne l'enlace fortement.**

Il lui répondit en lui embrassant le front et s'engagea dans la petite maison tranquille des Kurosaki. Une odeur de curry lui parvint aux narines et avec un sourire en coin il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il retrouva Yuzu aux fourneaux.

Ses longs cheveux châtains bouclés descendant en cascade dans son dos. Elle était maintenant âgée de quinze ans. Dès qu'elle se retourna vers Grimmjow , ses yeux marrons clairs se mirent à pétiller et elle fonça tête baissée dans les bras de celui-ci.

**- Tu arrive juste à temps pour le dîner , lui dit-elle , souriant de toutes ses dents.**

Grimmjow lui rendit son sourire et quelques secondes après , ils passaient tous à table.

**- Grimmjow..., commença Yuzu. Tu a retrouvé Ichigo ?, lui demanda-t-elle.**

Le visage du bleuté s'assombrit soudainement. A chaque fois que l'on prononcer ce nom, tout un tas de frissons lui parcourait l'échine.

**- J'sais où il se trouve... Et dans très peu de temps , j'vais ramener votre frère ici , déclara Grimmjow , le sourire aux lèvres.**

Le visage d'habitude renfermé de Karin, s'illumina soudainement. A ses côtés Hitsugaya pris sa main dans la sienne et lui fit un sourire.

**- C'est vrai ? , lui demanda Yuzu.**

**- Ouais... On s'ra tous réunis. Sauf si Hitsugaya décide de joué avec les sentiments d'Karin , grogna Grimmjow.**

**- Grim... ! , siffla Karin.**

**- J'aime Karin et je promet de ne pas joué avec ces sentiments , déclara Hitsugaya en plongeant son regard droit dans celui de Grimmjow.**

Lui qui avait pour habitude de cerner les gens assez rapidement se rendit compte que ce gamin disait la vérité et se contenta de grogner en guise d'approbation.

**- Alors comme ça tes étudiant en architecture ? , lui demanda Grimmjow.**

**- Oui je débute à peine, répondit Hitsugaya.**

**- Dit moi... Est-ce qu'il y un prof qu't'apprécie particulièrement ? , continua Grimmjow.**

**- Rangiku Matsumoto , c'est mon prof principal , elle est vachement douée vous savez...**

**- Ah ouais... Dit moi , t'crois qu'il y a un moyen que tu m'la présente ? , déclara Grimmjow , sous les regards ahuris de Yuzu et Karin.**

* * *

_Le lendemain , Karakura , Bar Las Noches._

**- Alors comme ça , Hitsugaya m'a dit que vous vouliez que me rencontrer... Pour quels raisons ? , déclara Rangiku.**

Rangiku était une grande rousse à forte poitrine avec des yeux bleus virant quelques fois sur le gris. Assis sur la terrasse du Las Noches , Grimmjow était face à elle , tout deux sirotant une tasse de café.

**- Il ma dit qu'vous étiez douée, et d'après ce que l'on dit de vous et les dossier d'vous qu'j'ai en ma possession , ça s'avère être juste , commença Grimmjow.**

**- Venez en droit au but monsieur Jaggerjack, rétorqua Matsumoto.**

**- J'vous propose un job, lui répondit le bleuté.**

**- Quel genre de job ?**

**- Le genre de travail pas tout à fait légale, mais qui va pratiquement faire basculer toute vot' vie, et en plus d'ça , vous serez bien payé, lui assura Grimmjow, avec un sourire de vainqueur.**

**- Dite m'en plus monsieur Jaggerjack... Je crois que vous avez éveillé mon intérêt.**

Le soir même , quand Grimmjow rentra à sa chambre d'hôtel , il reçu un coup de fil tout à fait inattendus. Le bleuté avait préféré rester à l'hôtel , le temps qu'ils recrutent des personnes de confiance et doués, car il n'avait pas envie de voir la sale tête de Ginjo, sans ne lui dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de toute cette histoire.

Matsumoto et Gin était déjà dans le coup , il ne manquait plus que deux mercenaires.

Quand Grimmjow accepta l'appel , une voix familière lui parvint aux oreilles.

**- Ouais , Grimmjow , c'est Renji , l'un des hommes d'Aizen est venus me voir me disant qu'tu chercher des personnes assez qualifié pour un job top secret , tu me raconte ? , déclara Renji.**

Renji et Grimmjow s'était rencontré à l'armée. Renji avait déjà eut plusieurs expériences avec les Intermédiaires et était totalement qualifier pour le job.

**- Tu m'connais Renji. Prend un vol pour Karakura , c'genre de truc s'explique pas au téléphone, lui fit Grimmjow.**

De l'autre bout de l'appareil , il pouvait voir Renji sourire de toutes ses dents.

**- J'prend le premier vol , lui répondit Renji.**

Et de cinq.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard , Villa d'Aizen._

Toute l'équipe était réunis au complet, Aizen ,Gin, Matsumoto, Renji, Grimmjow et le tout nouveau venus, Hisagi Shuuhei. Celui-ci était le garde du corps personnel d'Aizen. Avec ses cheveux bruns hirsute , son regard de bad boy et son tatouage indécent sur la joue , il ressemblait plus à une rock star qu'à un soldat entraîné.

Grimmjow avait hâte de le voir à l'oeuvre , mais aussi de retrouver son rouquin. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il était présent ici , dans la propriété japonaise d'Aizen ou en ce moment même Ichigo reposer dans les Limbes depuis six ans. Ginjo ne s'était pas montrer , mais cela ne tarderait pas.

L'équipe au grand complet était réunis dans le hangar d'Aizen , au sous-sol de sa propriété.

**- Voilà comment nous allons procéder, Matsumoto tu fera en sorte que les projections internes de Ginjo soit ralentis grâce à tes labyrinthes, pendant que Renji et Hisagi les ralentirons eux aussi. Gin a mis au point des sédatifs hyper puissant qui pourront nous plongés dans un sommeil stable tout en gardant l'oreille interne active pour le coup de fouet , commença Aizen.**

**- Le coup de fouet ? , demanda Matsumoto.**

**- La sensation de vertige qui pourra nous expulser hors du rêve , lui répondit Gin, avec un léger sourire en coin auquel elle répondit avec plaisir.**

**- On f'ra ça en plusieurs niveaux , si l'on veut atteindre le plus profond niveau du subconscient de Ginjo , va falloir procéder par étape , s'exclama Grimmjow.**

**- Tu veut dire que l'ont va emboîté un rêve dans un autre ? , lui demanda Renji.**

**- Exact , répondit le bleuté.**

**- Mais pourquoi emboîté un rêve dans un autre si l'on va automatiquement aller aussi profond ? , rétorqua Matsumoto.**

**- Car il faudra le tuer pour pouvoir le faire sombré dans les Limbes , dit Aizen.**

**- Et dans le premier niveau on devras affronter toute son armée ? , fit Hisagi.**

**- Ouais et c'est pour ça qu'on vous à embaucher , repris Grimmjow.**

**- Donc dans tout les cas... On va se jeter dans une espèce de dimension chaotique pour pouvoir y insérer de force une idée qui va finalement se développer comme un virus , en conclut Matsumoto.**

**- Les gars prenez exemple sur elle, siffla le bleuté.**

* * *

_Le soir même , chambre d'hôtel de Grimmjow._

Appuyé sur la rambarde de son balcon , Grimmjow fumait tranquillement sa cigarette. A ses côtés Aizen faisait de même , tout deux regardant la ville de Karakura illuminé de milles feux. Ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire était fou, complètement dingue. Grimmjow le savait, mais Aizen lui semblait avoir déjà tout préparer à l'avance.

Comme à son habitude sûr de lui, contrôlant sa vie dans les moindres détails.

**- Grimmjow , commença Aizen , Il faut que je te prévienne sur un certain détail.**

**- Tu m'va faire encore pété les plombs ? , ronchonna Grimmjow.**

**- Demain dès que nous arriverons , Ginjo sera déjà en plein sommeil, Ichigo sera là lui aussi, lui dit Aizen.**

**- J'le sais ça Aizen , lui répondit le bleuté.**

Un long silence s'éternisa avant qu'Aizen ne reprenne la parole.

**- Il y a sept ans , Ichigo venait régulièrement chez moi pour des séances d'Intermédiaire. Et avant même que lui et toi partiez dans les Limbes pendant un ans... Il était devenu accros. Et son état s'empirer de jour en jour. Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer demain. Mais il faut que tu réalise qu'Ichigo ne sera plus le même que celui que tu a connus il y a huit ans, déclara Aizen.**

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Laissez vos impressions ! ^^ On se revoit pour le chapitre 2 !**


	4. Chapitre 2

**Et voilà la partie deux, au programme, des révélations, de l'amour et un début d'action ! :)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira et encore désolé pour les fautes. é_è.**

* * *

**Limbes , Partie 2.**

_Sept ans plus tôt , Japon , Karakura , Maison des Kurosaki._

Après un début de nuit en folie , Grimmjow et Ichigo reposait tout deux sur son lit , leurs corps emmêlés dans les grandes couvertures bleus. Leurs doigts s'accrochant l'un à l'autre et leurs souffles saccadés. La tête d'Ichigo reposait sur le torse puissant de Grimmjow , tout en écoutant battre son coeur et le rythme de sa respiration.

**- Tu sais..., commença Ichigo avant de se redresser en position assise pour faire face à Grimmjow qui était allongé , les bras derrière la tête. Après la mort de mon père, j'ai dit que jamais dans toute ma vie je ne tomberais amoureux..., avoua-t-il.**

Grimmjow savait de quoi il parler. Son père , Isshin Kurosaki était devenu dépressif par la mort de sa mère et s'était finalement suicider , ce fut l'un des plus grands chocs d'Ichigo après la mort de sa mère.

**- J'avais peur de ressentir la même souffrance si un jour, moi aussi je devais tombé amoureux... Mais quand tu est entré dans ma vie... Tu a changé ma façon de voir les choses, souffla-t-il avant de se rapprocher du visage de Grimmjow pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement.**

Leurs langues s'emballèrent dans un ballet d'une passion inéluctable , avant que Grimmjow n'attrape les deux poignets d'Ichigo et le fasse basculer sous son corps puissant.

**- Tes entrain d'me dire qu'tes tombé amoureux d'moi Kurosaki ? , murmura Grimmjow, avant de nicher son nez dans le cou d'Ichigo tout en y faisant glisser sa langue.**

Ichigo se mit à lâcher un soupir de bienfaisance, tout en sentant la langue brûlante de Grimmjow tracer des sillages sur sa peau. Puis avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux, Grimmjow descendit jusqu'à se retrouver face à face avec le membre turgescent d'Ichigo.

**- Tes vraiment insatiable..., souffla Grimmjow, avant de happer sa verge entre ses lèvres.**

**- Grim..., soupira Ichigo, avant de plonger sa main dans la chevelure du bleuté au rythme de ses vas et viens.**

Les vas et viens lent de Grimmjow finirent par prendre plus de rapidité. Ichigo avait l'impression d'étouffer , il manquait d'air. Et alors qu'il fut sur le point de jouir, Grimmjow s'arrêta, le laissant pantelant et frustré. Avant de repousser les couvertures d'un geste brusque. D'ici il pouvait voir le corps finement musclé d'Ichigo, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement, sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux mis-clos et ses joues rougeâtres.

**- Grim..., gémit Ichigo, le suppliant du regard.**

**- J'veut que tu l'dise , lui fit Grimmjow , avant de toucher son propre membre qui s'était déjà redresser rien qu'à cette vision d'extase.**

**- Grimm... Prend moi, capitula Ichigo.**

Le bleuté attrapa la main de son rouquin et le releva en position assise avant de l'asseoir sur lui. Ichigo passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Grimmjow et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tandis que Jaggerjack presser son énorme membre contre l'anneau de chair de son rouquin.

Une fois qu'il fut en lui , il s'accrocha fortement aux hanches étroites du rouquin et se mit à lâcher un soupir d'aise.

**- Aah... Ichi..., souffla Grimmjow.**

**- Tu est en moi Grim..., repris Ichigo le souffle court , essayant de s'habituer à l'énorme membre du bleuté.**

La première fois qu'il l'avait fait ensemble, Ichigo était tellement étroit qu'il avait du le préparer pendant trente bonne minutes. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était habituer à sa taille hors norme, il n'avait pratiquement plus besoin des préliminaires.

**- J'y vais Ichi..., le prévint Grimmjow, avant d'entamer de léger coup de reins qui firent gémir Ichigo de bien être.**

Yeux dans les yeux, front contre front, ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Comme si cette nuit n'était plus que la dernière et qu'il voulait tout deux profité de l'autre une dernière fois.

Tout en accélérant le rythme, des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues d'Ichigo. Des larmes de joie.

**- J'aimerais que ce moment dure toute l'éternité..., murmura le rouquin, en plantant ses griffes dans le dos du bleuté.**

_Moi aussi Ichi... Moi aussi, pensa le bleuté intérieurement._

Mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

* * *

_De nos jours , Japon , Karakura , Appartement de Rangiku Matsumoto._

Alors qu'elle venait à peine de rentré de la villa d'Aizen , le portable de Rangiku se mit à vibrer soudainement, dévoilant le numéro de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Surprise , elle se demanda ce que lui voulait encore Grimmjow, il venait à peine de se quitter il y avait une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

**- Grimmjow ? , demanda Matsumoto en acceptant l'appel.**

**- Ouais, c'moi, rejoins moi à la Villa d'Aizen, au hangar, Gin est là ,il faut que nous fassions un deuxième test, lui expliqua Grimmjow.**

**- J'arrive, lui répondit-t-elle.**

Une fois arrivé au hangar d'Aizen, Matsumoto aperçus Grimmjow au loin de la salle, dormant sur un siège , une perfusion au bras. Gin était à ses côtés, de fines lunettes encadrant son visage aux traits fins. L'Intermédiaire à ses côtés. Cette machine à rêve ne faisait qu'à peine la taille d'une valise à roulette, il y avait plusieurs tuyaux pour les perfusions, avec un bouton grisâtre sur le centre, qui activer l'intermédiaire.

Quand Gin entendit ses talons claqués sur le sol , il se redressa immédiatement sur sa chaise, en observant la grande rousse pulpeuse s'approcher et poser son pardessus sur un autre siège à côté de Grimmjow où elle s'allongea.

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais aussi vite, la taquina Gin avec un sourire en coin.**

**- Met moi cette perfusion, soupira-t-elle, tout en observant le visage endormis de Grimmjow.**

Lui qui était un homme d'affaire impitoyable ressemblait en cet instant à un enfant naïf à qui l'on pouvait offrir monts et merveilles. Mais pourquoi Grimmjow lui avait-t-il demander de venir pour faire un deuxième test ? Quand l'équipe avait était réunis lors du premier test, tout s'était dérouler parfaitement.

Elle ressentis un brin d'inquiétude lorsque Gin lui fit la perfusion, le contact de leurs peaux fut électrisant et quand elle croisa son regard, son coeur se mit à faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Ses yeux , ils étaient magnifiques.

**- Fait de beau rêve, belle rousse, lui fit Gin, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le subconscient de Grimmjow.**

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, face à elle, se dressait d'immense building gris. Le sol était de marbre et certaines ouvertures étaient faites dans le sol, comme des espèces de canaux où couler une eau bleu turquoise. C'était une ville, une ville aux allures futuristes, avec un certain charme d'architecture de la Grèce antique. Cela ressemblait à une ville appartenant à un dieu oublié. Qui aurait cru que Grimmjow avait ce genre de goût ?

Tout en admirant la beauté mélancolique des lieux, elle se demandait comment est-ce qu'il avait pu construire tout cela en aussi peu de temps.

**- T'savais que l'homme n'utilise que 10% des capacités lorsqu'il est conscient... Alors que quand il est dans son subconscient, il peut pratiquement en utiliser la totalité ?, fit une voix familière, provenant de derrière elle.**

Quand elle se retourna, Grimmjow était face à elle, vêtu dans un costume gris anthracite épousant parfaitement la musculature de son corps.

**- Tu m'avait dit que ce boulot changerais ma vie... Tu as eu raison. Mais j'ai l'impression que tout ce décors gris est en accord avec ton âme , lui fit Matsumoto.**

**- Tes pas bête Matsumoto. T'aurais p't'être du te reconvertir en psychologue, ricana Grimmjow, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à marcher côte à côte.**

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire en coin, avant qu'un long moment de silence ne s'interposent entre eux.

**- Grimmjow, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait réellement venir ?, demanda Matsumoto.**

**- Parce tes la personne en qui j'ai l'plus confiance dans l'équipe, déclara Grimmjow.**

Matsumoto lui jeta un regard, qui lui disait clairement qu'elle devait avoir besoin de réponses.

**- Tu sais d'jà qu'il y a huit ans d'ça, j'suis tombé amoureux d'Ichigo. Et qu'il avait disparus deux ans après ça. Mais après la première année, Ichi et moi on s'est mis à joué. A joué à un jeu qui nous a pratiquement coupé de la réalité. Ichi et moi on est resté pendant un ans dans les Limbes, soit cinquante années dans un rêve. Ont étaient devenus des Dieux , régnant sur notre p'tit monde tranquille à l'écart de toute civilisation. Et j'ai fait finalement pris conscience que c'monde n'était pas le notre... Mais quand j'ai réalisé ça... J'ai réellement compris qu'Ichi n'était plus le même et que la seule chose à laquelle il voulait aspirer... C'était ce putain de monde. Il n'était plus le même... J'sentais que quelque chose en lui avait changé.**

**- Tu veut dire que tu n'arrivais plus à le reconnaître ?, demanda Matsumoto.**

**- Ouais... Même dans not' quotidien , c'était plus pareil..., termina Grimmjow.**

* * *

_Six ans plus tôt , les Limbes. _

**- Ichi... Enlève moi ces putains de menottes, grogna Grimmjow en tirant sur les menottes grisâtres grâce auquel Ichigo l'avait accroché à la tête du lit.**

Ichigo face à lui, était vêtue d'une tenue d'infirmière féminine. Une petite robe blanche avec une croix rouge, ainsi que le chapeau et les bas assortis.

Un sourire malicieux étaient apparus sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il faisait bouger son couteau entre ses mains, avant de le lécher d'une manière indécente devant Grimmjow. Par habitude , Ichigo était de nature timide. Il ressemblait plus à un bambin rougissant. Alors qu'en ce moment, il ressemblait plus à un incube assoiffé de chair humaine.

Grimmjow ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. A croire qu'il avait des facettes de sa personnalité dont il n'avait aucune idée.

**- Ichi... J'sais bien qu'tes bandant en p'tite infirmière, mais r'tire moi ces menottes , ok ? J'veut aussi en profiter, continua Grimmjow.**

**- Nan Grim... Ce soir tes à moi..., fit-il en s'approchant du visage de Grimmjow, avant d'attraper ses lèvres entre ses dents.**

Grimmjow se laissa faire et se prêta au jeu, mais soudainement il sentis le couteau d'Ichigo contre sa gorge en appuyant légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de sang ne coule de son cou. Il était complètement dingue !

Et soudainement Grimmjow lui mordis les lèvres, avant que son rouquin ne le lâche.

**- ICHIGO ! , rugit Grimmjow d'une voix autoritaire.**

Et soudainement le couteau que tenait Ichi entre ses mains tomba hors du lit.

**- Grimm... Jow ?, fit Ichigo en réalisant soudainement la tenue dans la quel il était. C'est toi qui ma habillé comme ça ... ?, lâcha-t-il sous les yeux ahuris du bleuté.**

* * *

_De nos jours , subconscient de Grimmjow._

**- Ichi avait enfermé quelque chose en lui... Un secret sombre qu'il avait essayer de cacher à tout son entourage et y compris moi, continua Grimmjow.**

Dans son regard bleu électrique, Matsumoto pouvait y apercevoir une lueur mélancolique. Lorsqu'il parler d'Ichigo, elle avait l'impression qu'il souffrait atrocement. Au début elle avait accepter ce job par curiosité, mais maintenant tout commencer à prendre un sens. Ce monde utopique...

Un miroir aux alouettes que Grimmjow semblait bien connaître.

**- Mais quand j'ai compris c'que c'était... C'était déjà trop tard et Ginjo a sauter sur l'occasion, expliqua le bleuté.**

**- Mais pourquoi Ginjo voulait faire des expériences sur Ichigo ?, demanda Matsumoto.**

**- J'en sais rien... Tout c'que j'sais c'est qu'il a fait d'Ichi son p'tain de cobaye, repris Jaggerjack.**

Dans un silence inattendu, ils continuèrent à marcher tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow ne reprenne la parole.

**- J'ai eu la chance d'connaître mon arrière-grand père, un soldat survivant d'la seconde guerre mondiale. C'était l'père de mon grand-père, un américain. Quand j'l'ai vu sur son lit d'mort, il ma dit c'te phrase qui a pratiquement changer ma vie. ' Grimmjow, toute vie à un combat et moi j'ai terminé le mien, bientôt ce sera à ton tour. ' Et c'est suite à ça que j'me suis engagé dans l'armée, expliqua-t-il.**

**- Et c'est comme ça que tu a connu Ichigo, fit Matsumoto.**

**- Et c'est aussi comme ça que j'vais le ramener à la réalité..., termina Grimmjow.**

* * *

_Le lendemain, Japon, Karakura, Villa d'Aizen._

Une dizaine de voiture était réunis devant la villa d'Aizen et une cinquantaines de soldat était posté à chaque entré, costard cravate et oreillette. Quand Grimmjow arriva sur les lieux, il fut accueillis par une horde de yakuza avec des kalachnikov en main qui le laissèrent entré rapidement, le conduisant à travers toute la villa.

Puis le coeur battant il se retrouva face à la grande porte fermé du salon ou se tenait tout l'équipe prête, Ginjo et Ichigo... La respiration saccadé, il ouvrit la porte et soudainement tout les regards convergèrent vers lui, tout le monde était là. Gin , Aizen , Matsumoto , Renji , Hisagi et Ginjo qui était endormis. Quand à Ichigo, il pouvait voir ses pieds dépassant d'un drap blanc, juste derrière Aizen et Gin qui lui cacher le corps du rouquin.

A petit pas, il se rapprocha de ses deux compères, avant de s'arrêter face au corps inerte d'Ichigo. Ses cheveux avaient pris une longueur hallucinante. Il avait était rasé et une perfusion était accroché à son bras. Bon sang... Ce visage magnifique... Combien de fois n'avait-t-il pas rêver de le revoir... ? Cette expression enfantine mettant en valeur son beau visage aux traits fins.

Et cette peau... Légèrement dorée... Douce. Ses lèvres... Tout en lui l'avait hypnotisé.

Tout en se penchant contre son front, il l'embrassa, les yeux légèrement brillant. Avant de se pencher près de l'oreille de son rouquin.

**- Attend moi Ichi , j'arrive..., murmura-t-il.**

**- On y vas Grimmjow, lui fit Aizen en lui tapotant l'épaule.**

**- Ok, fit-t-il en se redressant, avant de se retourner vers Gin qui avait déjà ouvert la mallette de l'Intermédiaire pour la connecter à Ginjo. Au premier niveau on retrouve Ginjo, on le tue, puis on rentre dans son inconscient dans les Limbes. Renji et Hisagi vous resterez au premier niveau avec Matsumoto, Gin tu viens avec Aizen et moi, expliqua Grimmjow , avant de déposer sa veste et de s'allonger sur un divan près de l'Intermédiaire.**

**- Grimmjow, fit Matsumoto d'une voix rude. Je viens avec toi.**

**- Hors d'question, Renji et Hisagi te protégerons.**

**- Que tu le veuille ou non, je viens, Aizen , Gin et moi nous savons à qui on a affaire , dit-t-elle en se penchant près de lui. Tu me fait confiance et j'ai aussi confiance en toi.**

Celui-ci grogna, sous les regards amusés des autres, tandis qu'ils s'installaient tous, leurs perfusions au bras. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts s'assura que tout le monde était branché à l'Intermédiaire, puis elle appuya sur le bouton central gris. Et ils sombrèrent tous dans le subconscient de Ginjo.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Grimmjow constata qu'il faisait nuit. Dans ses mains il tenait un verre de champagne et de l'autre il était accoudé à une rambarde face à la mer. Derrière lui se tenait une immense villa, remplis de projection festoyant.

C'était une soirée.

Soudainement une voix féminine le sortis de sa rêverie.

**- Grimmjow, fit la voix familière.**

Quand il se retourna vers la source du bruit, il vit Matsumoto vêtue dans une longue robe noire fendue, dévoilant un décolleté vertigineux.

**- J'dois avouer que si j'connaissais pas Ichi, p't'être que j't'aurais bien embarqué dans mon lit, dit-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin.**

**- Allons-y, dit-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire , tout en lui tendant son bras qu'il s'empressa de prendre.**

Les projections internes de Ginjo ne semblait pas vraiment active pour le moment, mais Grimmjow aperçus plusieurs hommes posté à chaque coin de la villa. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'écart, dans les cuisines vides, Matsumoto se dirigea vers un placard remplis de guns, qu'elle lança a Grimmjow.

Celui-ci les rattrapa agilement , avant de les caché dans son pantalon, pour pouvoir les recouvrirent avec sa verte grise de son costume. Puis Matsumoto en pris un et le mis dans son holster caché à sa cuisse.

**- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça , avoua-t-elle.**

Soudainement, Grimmjow sortis son talkie-walkie de sa poche et rapidement la voix de Renji lui parvint aux oreilles.

**- Ginjo se rend dehors, il est blindé de garde, ça va être difficile de l'approcher. Il est monter dans une voiture , grouillez-vous ! , rugit-t-il.**

**- On y va, fit Grimmjow , avant de se mettre à courir rapidement.**

Matsumoto le suivis et ils se retrouvèrent dehors à l'ombre ou toute l'équipe était déjà réunis, près de deux voiture sportive que Matsumoto elle même avait imaginer.

**- Sympa la caisse, siffla Hisagi , avant de monter derrière celle de la bleu électrique.**

**- J'grimpe avec vous, fit Renji à Grimmjow et Hisagi.**

**- On se suit, fit Aizen avant de monter dans la rouge avec Gin et Matsumoto.**

Rapidement Grimmjow alluma la voiture et un vrombissement ahurissant lui parvint aux oreilles. Hisagi et Renji se mirent à siffler, tandis que Grimmjow souriait doucement.

**- Je crois que j'suis amoureux, déclara-t-il, avant de s'engager rapidement hors de la villa.**

Cinq grosse camionnettes noires entouré une berline noir. Il compris alors que Ginjo était dedans. Dans son rétroviseur, il vit Aizen arriver dans sa voiture rouge, filant aussi rapidement que l'air.

Les deux voitures vinrent finirent par se mettre côte à côte et Grimmjow fit un immense doigt d'honneur à Aizen à travers la fenêtre. Celui-ci l'ignora et passa sa vitesse pour dépasser le bleuté.

Mais rapidement Grimmjow se rappela de leurs objectifs ici. Et son objectif était juste là , devant ces yeux, dans une berline noir.

Les sourcils froncés et le regard aussi tranchant que l'acier, il pris son talkie-walkie en main, avant de le rapprocher près de sa bouche.

**- Les gars... L'opération peut commencer, déclara-t-il.**

_Pour Ichi._

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Laissez vos impressions ! :D**

**On se revoit pour la partie 3 :)**


	5. Chapitre 3

**Et voilà la troisième partie. Au menu de l'action, des révélations et des rapprochements ! :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Limbes, Partie 3.**

L'adrénaline monter progressivement en lui comme un prodigieux aphrodisiaque. Le moteur de la voiture vrombissait sous ses doigts , tandis que Renji et Hisagi, derrière lui, sur la banquette arrière recharger leurs deux guns. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-t-il pas ressentis une tel chose ?

Le sentiment d'être invincible. Pousser par ses instincts les plus obscures. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée. Grimmjow avait toujours aimait se battre, être dans le feu de l'action. Avec un gun en main, il était capable de prouesse hors du commun. Ses supérieurs le lui avait toujours répéter. Grimmjow n'était pas capable de vivre sans bain de sang et coups de poings.

Il avait toujours eu ça dans le sang.

Ce qui certaine fois l'avait poussée a enfreindre les règles qu'on lui avait mise. Mais il ne pouvait pas vivre avec des limites fixés. Il avait besoin de ça, tout comme il avait besoin de respirer et de savoir Ichigo à ses côtés. Et le fait de savoir ce que Ginjo lui avait fait subir pendant six années, enfermés dans un monde ou la réalité ne faisait plus qu'un avec le rêve.

Son sang se mettait pratiquement à bouillonner dans ses veines.

**- Renji , Hisagi ! Buttez moi c'fils de pute !, hurla-t-il en passant une vitesse.**

**- Avec plaisir Grim !, fit Renji en ouvrant la vitre arrière de la voiture sur le côté droit.**

Hisagi fit de même et ouvrit celle du côté gauche, puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à Renji qui lui fit un sourire magnifique. Les joues rouges, il sortis son gun et se pencha sur la fenêtre avant de se mettre à viser les roues des camionnettes noires.

Renji de son côté se surpris à regarder le visage d'Hisagi. Ce gosse était vraiment mignon, avec son tatouage indécent sur la joue, toute sorte de fantasme lui parcourut la tête en un instant, mais il repris aussitôt ses esprits et se pencha pour tirer à son tour.

Soudainement le talkie-walkie de Grimmjow se mit à émettre la voix d'Aizen.

**- Ginjo sait que nous sommes là, lui dit celui-ci.**

**- J'sais Aizen... Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut rattraper c'fils de pute maintenant , passe moi Matsumoto, lui répondit le bleuté.**

Il y eut quelques coups de feus que Gin faisait avec son gun, puis il entendit enfin la voix de Matsumoto.

**- Grimmjow ?, fit celle-ci.**

**- Matsumoto, c'est l'moment de voir si ta bien appris tes leçons, repris-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.**

De l'autre bout du talkie-walkie, la grande rousse pulpeuse se mit à sourire et soudainement le paysage devant leurs yeux se mit à se modifier.

De grands buildings grisâtre se mirent à apparaître sur les côtés de la route, avant de pratiquement caché la mer. Et une immense pluie s'abattit sur eux dans la nuit noire. Bon sang, elle était vraiment douée.

**- C'est Matsumoto qui fait ça ?, souffla Renji, les yeux ahuris.**

**- Ouais ! Les gars... Juste un conseil... Accrochez-vos putain d'paires de couilles !, ricana Grimmjow.**

Des éclairs se mirent à zébré le ciel de leurs teintes lumineuses et soudainement, une grande pente leurs fit face.

**- C'est le moment ou jamais Grimmjow, retentis la voix d'Aizen à travers le talkie-walkie.**

**- On y va les gars !, repris le bleuté.**

Celui-ci passa sa vitesse maximal, avant de rester , pied coller à la pédale de l'accélérateur. La voiture se mit à vrombir une énième fois et fila tel un courant d'air sur la route. Dépassant la voiture rouge d'Aizen pendant que Gin les couvraient.

Le bleuté se retrouva entre deux camionnettes et soudainement des hommes vêtus de costard cravate, leurs guns en mains se mirent à leur tirés dessus. Les projections millitarisés de Ginjo.

Hisagi et Renji se baissèrent pour éviter les tirs tendis que Grimmjow fonça sur le côté droit, avant d'expulser la camionnette du côté droit hors de la route.

Le visage d'Hisagi et de Renji n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres et l'un et l'autre pouvait sentir de le souffle chaud de l'autre. Yeux dans les yeux, leurs mains se touchèrent du bout des doigts, mais la voix du bleuté vint à temps pour les sortir de leurs rêveries.

**- Hisagi, Renji ! Contrôlez vos putains d'hormones, vous, vous f'rait l'cul plus tard !, hurla celui-ci.**

**- Très classe Grimmjow !, cria Hisagi avant de se mettre à tirer sur les projections de la camionnette restante , la gauche.**

Renji fit de même tout en couvrant Hisagi, mais soudainement une camionnette se mit à ralentir sur leur droite avant de se retrouver derrière eux et se de mettre à tirer dans le pare brise arrière.

**- Fait chier !, grogna Renji. On est encercler Grimmjow !**

**- P'tain !, fit le bleuté en se baissant, tout en évitant les balles.**

Mais soudainement derrière eux une explosion retentis et la camionnette dos à eux , explosa en milles morceaux. Une épaisse fumée leurs cacha la vue, avant qu'une voiture rouge sportive ne se dévoile. Gin penché à la fenêtre tenait un lance-roquettes entre ses mains en riant aux éclats.

**- Il ne faut pas avoir peur d'avoir de grands rêves !, fit celui-ci, Aizen à ses côtés, le regard aussi tranchant que l'acier.**

**- Putain ce gars est complètement dingue..., lâcha Hisagi.**

Grimmjow avait eut raison. Il fallait se méfier de Gin, surtout s'il tenait un lance-roquettes entre ses mains. Ce gars avait peut-être un visage d'ange, mais il fallait toujours se méfier du loup qui dort...

Ou du serpent.

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'oeil dans son rétroviseur, tout en fixant le regard d'Aizen. Celui-ci le vit et hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et soudainement la voiture rouge se mit à filer et se trouva sur le côté droit de la camionnette.

Le bleuté sortis son gun et évita les balles adverses. Avant de hurler à pleins poumons.

**- ANTI-EXTRACTEUR D'MES DEUX ! A CÔTÉS D'VOUS J'AI FAIT LE VIETMAN LES GARS !, s'égosilla-t-il avant de viser l'une des roues de la camionnette.**

Rapidement de l'autre côté, Aizen percuta de plein fouet la camionnette qui finalement dévia sur le côté de la route, avant d'atterrir sur un building en explosant de toutes ses flammes.

**- Et de trois !, fit Renji, le sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Encore plus qu'deux et c'connard... , souffla Grimmjow.**

Les deux voitures se mirent à accélérer dans la pente et le décors se mit à se modifier, des buildings de taille impressionnante se formèrent sur la route pour empêcher la berline et les deux camionnettes de continuer leurs routes. Mais ils parvinrent quand même à les contournés.

**- Matsumoto, continue, lui fit Gin, tandis qu'elle se concentrer.**

Une fois la pente descendus, Matsumoto continua à faire apparaître les immenses buildings, mais ils parvenaient toujours à s'en échapper.

Mais soudainement celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, dans son regard l'ont pouvait lire une immense terreur.

**- Aizen donne moi le talkie-walkie, dit-elle.**

**- Que se passe-t-il ?, lui demanda celui-ci, tandis qu'il le lui donner.**

**- Grimmjow !, hurla-t-elle, sous les regards ahuris de Gin et d'Aizen.**

Quand Grimmjow, Hisagi et Renji entendirent la voix de Matsumoto remplis de détresse, le bleuté se rua sur le talkie-walkie.

**- Quoi ?, demanda celui-ci tout en exécutant un virage pour éviter le building face à lui.**

**- Il est là..., souffla-t-elle.**

Et soudainement, les buildings gris se mirent à tomber en une pluie de pierre. Grimmjow vit rouge et cru qu'il allait bien y passer et accéléra de plus belle à plein gaz, tandis que les immeubles se détruisait au fur et à mesure.

Mais la déclaration de Matsumoto, lui fit faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Qui était là ? Et était-ce pour ça que les immeubles se détruisaient ?

**- Matsumoto !? Qui est là ?!, exigea-t-il, en s'égosillant à travers le talkie-walkie.**

**- Ichi... Il veut nous tués..., souffla-t-elle.**

Soudainement, le regard de Grimmjow devint livide. Il ne sentis plus aucune force dans tout son corps... Comme si son âme était sortis hors de lui. Et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la voix de Renji.

**- GRIMMJOW !, hurla celui-ci.**

Tout un tas de morceaux des buildings s'écrasèrent contre eux.

Et ce fut le noir.

Ses yeux d'un bleu aussi turquoise qu'un lagon s'ouvrirent lentement. Ses membres étaient endolories et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait l'impression d'être le lendemain d'une bonne cuite, avec une sacré gueule de bois en prime.

Et soudainement un souffle chaud lui parcourut le visage comme une caresse. Une caresse emplis d'une infinie tendresse. Lorsque sa vue s'améliora il aperçus de long cheveux roux lui chatouillant le visage. Et au dessus de lui se tenait cette paire d'oeil qui l'avait toujours hypnotisé.

Des yeux ambres... Avec quelques reflets dorés ?

**- Ichi..., souffla Grimmjow, tout en essayant de relever sa main avec douleur vers ce visage qui l'avait tant espérer revoir depuis de longues années. Matsumoto ma dit qu'des conneries... Tes là...**

Pendant toutes ces années... Ou il avait recherché dans les moindres recoins du monde... Il était là... Face à lui. Avec lui. A ses côtés.

Combien de fois n'avait-t-il pas attendus ce moment ? Tout les sacrifices, la patience... La douleur. Maintenant son rouquin était à ses côtés...

**- Ichi... On va rentrer ensemble..., fit-t-il d'une voix endolorie.**

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de se lever. Et soudainement, sa peau se mit à prendre des lueurs grisâtres, ses cheveux devinrent aussi blanc que la neige et ses yeux dorés. L'expression pur et douce qui avait envahis son visage quelques secondes plus tôt ne ressemblait plus qu'à un rictus effrayant.

**- Ichi... T'laisse pas faire... !, rugit Grimmjow en prenant soudainement conscience de ce qui était arrivé à Ichigo. Tu vaut mieux qu'ça bordel !, repris-t-il avant de cracher du sang au sol, en se tordant de douleur.**

La tête contre le sol, épuisé de toutes ces forces. Il aperçus les pieds nus d'Ichigo s'éloignant de lui. Non... Non ! Ichigo allait revenir avec lui coûte que coûte !

Il tendit sa main faible contre le sol, la paume grande ouverte comme pour y essayer d'y attraper ce qu'il avait toujours désiré.

**- ICHIGO !, hurla-t-il.**

Mais soudainement, le rouquin disparus dans une aura de fumée noir.

**- Bordel..., souffla Grimmjow, la tête face au sol. Ichi...**

Tout à coup à travers la fumée grisâtre il entendit des bruits de pas et de toux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reconnus la voix de Renji et d'Hisagi.

**- Grimmjow !, fit la voix rude de Renji en découvrant le corps du bleuté au sol.**

Les yeux mis-clos il entendait à peine les paroles de Renji et d'Hisagi, mais il sentis les deux doigts du rouge sur sa gorge pour voir si son pouls battait toujours.

**- Il bat toujours, t'sais où est le talkie-walkie ?, demanda Renji en se tournant vers Hisagi.**

**- Je crois qu'il a était péter, heureusement qu'ont à réussit à sortir de la bagnole, souffla Hisagi.**

Le visage de Grimmjow était ensanglanté et son costume à moitié déchiré. Il avait finis dans un sale état.

**- Bordel... Comment est-ce qu'ont va retrouver les autres ?, soupira le rouge.**

**- Les projections internes de Ginjo doivent être déjà partis..., continua le brun.**

**- Non. Les projections sont des anti-extracteurs, elles veulent notre mort et doivent en ce moment même nous rechercher. Je vais le porter, sort ton gun, expliqua Renji.**

**- Ok..., acquiesça le brun, avec un léger mauvais pressentiment.**

Hisagi s'exécuta tandis que Renji pris le corps de Grimmjow sur son épaule. Lui qui connaissait Grimmjow, ressentais un brin d'inquiétude. Il ne l'avait jamais vus dans un état pareil, lui qui d'habitude était du genre à foncer dans le tas tête baisser avait pratiquement faillis faire capoter toute l'opération.

Il avait entendus les paroles de Matsumoto. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passer entre Grimmjow et Ichigo... Mais qu'avait-t-elle voulus dire en disant qu'Ichigo voulait leur mort ? N'était-t-il pas du côté de Grimmjow ?

Bon sang... Qu'est-ce qui était entrain de se passer... ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient à travers la fumée, ils sortirent enfin de l'amas puant et grisâtre pour se retrouver seul, dans une immense ville face à des buildings énormes. Le rêve et la réalité... Il avait l'impression que tout était réel ici, mais il savait que ce monde n'était qu'utopie et mensonges.

Il en profita pour jeter un coup à Hisagi à ses côtés, son petit pantalon serrer faisait ressortir ses fesses galbés. Il se surpris à regarder ses mains... Elles avaient la taille parfaite pour pouvoir les empoignés...

Non mais à quoi était-t-il entrain de pensé ? Par tout les saints, il avait atterris dans un monde imprévisible et avait perdu le reste de l'autre équipe, quand à Grimmjow il était K.O et les projections étaient toujours à leurs recherches !

**- Renji, je ne vois rien aux alentours, on ferait mieux de continuer pour trouver les autres, lui dit Hisagi en se tournant vers lui.**

**- Ok..., accepta Renji, les joues rouges, tout en essayant de chasser ses pensées impures.**

Tandis qu'ils continuaient leurs course effrénée à travers la ville, un silence anormal s'était installé. Si les autres étaient vivants et que les projections étaient là, il y aurait du y avoir des coups de feus et des hurlements dans chaque coins de la ville.

Mais rien, hormis le silence, lourd et pesant.

Puis Hisagi décida finalement de rentrer dans l'un des buildings quand il entendit Grimmjow cracher du sang. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, ils découvrirent l'endroit spacieux. C'était un hôpital et par chance, Grimmjow avait besoin d'être soigné.

Quand ils trouvèrent une chambre adéquate, Renji le posa sur l'un des lits, avant qu'Hisagi ne revienne, une trousse de soin médical entre les mains.

**- Tu sais te servir d'ça ?, demanda Renji en déposant la veste de son costard sur un siège blanc, face au lit de Grimmjow.**

**- J'ai un diplôme de médecine Renji, déclara Hisagi, en ouvrant la veste de Grimmjow ainsi que sa chemise pour constater les dégats.**

Renji parut surpris sur le coup et à la fois légèrement jaloux. Après tout, il ne connaissait rien du passé de ce mystérieux brun, mais de là a ce qu'un garde du corps d'un des hommes les plus convoités du monde possède un diplôme en médecin, c'était assez incrédule.

**- C'est pour ça que Aizen ma engagé, je suis en quelque sorte multi-fonction, déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin.**

**- J'vois ça, déclara Renji en s'approchant du lit de Grimmjow, face à Hisagi.**

Grimmjow était fiévreux et ses yeux étaient mis-clos, sa respiration était lourde.

**- Il va lui falloir quelques points de sutures, essaie de lui tenir les bras, lui expliqua Hisagi.**

Renji s'exécuta et regarda le beau brun soigner de ses mains expertes l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

**- Tu sais..., commença Renji. J'me demande comment peut bien faire Grimmjow pour vivre en sachant qu'Ichigo n'est pas à ses côtés.**

Soudainement Hisagi releva son visage vers lui. Une alchimie palpable semblait danser entre eux. C'était la première fois qu'ils ressentaient tout deux une chose pareil.

**- Grimmjow est quelqu'un de courageux et d'assez fonceur d'après ce que j'ai vu. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'Ichigo ne sera pas à ses côtés, déclara le beau brun tatoué. Et toi Renji... ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si l'on t'enlever ta raison de vivre... ? Est-ce que t'aurais assez de cran pour pouvoir l'affronter afin de lui faire reprendre raison ?**

**- Déjà... Il faudrait que j'en ai une, souffla le rouge en regardant Hisagi droit dans les yeux.**

Son regard lui coupa le souffle. Mais Hisagi cacha ses rougeurs aussitôt en terminant ce qu'il avait commencer. Grimmjow avait tendance à bouger légèrement à chaque fois qu'Hisagi commencer à coudre un point, mais finalement il se laissa faire et le brun lui passa un désinfectant avant lui passer un bandage autour du torse.

Une fois qu'il eut finis , ils entendirent la voix fatigué et rugueuse du bleuté.

**- Ichi... J'vais te ramener à la maison..., fit celui-ci.**

Soudainement une voix familière s'éleva dans la pièce.

**- Où est-ce que vous êtes ?, fit la voix de Matsumoto.**

**- Le talkie-walkie, il est là !, rugit Renji.**

Hisagi se dépêcha vers la source du bruit et retrouva l'objet en question dans la veste de Grimmjow.

**- On est dans un hôpital, chambre 53, Grimmjow est blessé, expliqua Hisagi, soudainement rassuré que les autres étaient encore vivant.**

**- Très bien on arrive, fit la voix d'Aizen.**

**- Bon sang... J'ai crus qu'ils étaient morts..., soupira Renji d'espoir, avant de s'asseoir sur le siège face au lit de Grimmjow.**

Hisagi quand à lui s'adossa au mur, les yeux fermés et la respiration saccadé. Ce silence gênant avait pour le don de rapprocher les deux compères qui de tant à autre se jeter des coups d'oeils furtifs.

Mais soudainement Renji se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea rapidement vers Hisagi, avant de poser ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête comme pour l'encercler.

**- J'en ai marre que l'on agite une chose sous mon nez sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit..., déclara Renji, sous les yeux ahuris d'Hisagi.**

**- Renji..., souffla Hisagi, avant qu'il ne sente les lèvres du rouge toucher tendrement les siennes.**

Le contact fut électrisant. Et lorsque Renji se sépara des lèvres du brun, ce fut Hisagi qui revint à sa rencontre en entourant ses deux bras autours de sa nuque. Leur baiser s'accentua et leurs langues se mirent finalement à tournoyer au même rythme.

Avec plus de vigueur Renji fit descendre ses deux mains sur le fessier d'Hisagi et les empoigna à pleine mains comme il l'avait espérer.

**- J'vais t'faire jouir comme jamais Hisagi, murmura Renji.**

Mais soudainement une voix familière s'éleva dans les airs.

**- BOOOOORDEEEEEL ! VOUS POUVEZ PAS BAISER AILLEURS ALORS QUE J'SUIS DANS LA MÊME SALLE QUE VOUS ?, fit la voix de Grimmjow.**

Le souffle court, ils se séparèrent une énième fois à cause de Grimmjow. Celui-ci était assis et semblait avoir repris des couleurs. Son bandage était rester intact.

**- T'fais chier Grimmjow à casser l'ambiance, râla Renji.**

**- T'avais qu'à p't'être baiser dans la salle d'à côté !, rechigna le bleuté, en se levant d'un bond, sous les regards ahuris de Renji et d'Hisagi.**

C'était quoi ce gars au juste ? Il y avait quelques minutes il s'était pris un morceau de building en pleine face et par chance avait éviter de justesse d'être écraser comme une crêpe et il se relever en s'étirant comme une panthère sauvage comme si de rien n'était !

Tout à coup l'on entendit dans le couloir des bruits de pas et quelques voix. Sur le qui-vif, Grimmjow récupéra sa veste qu'il laissa ouverte sur son torse recouvert d'un bandage et sortis son gun. Et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dévoilant Aizen, Gin et Matsumoto.

**- Grimmjow baisse ton arme, le rassura Aizen.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui m'dit que c'est vous... Le talkie-walkie s'est péter !**

**- Grimmjow... Le talkie-walkie est intact, le rassura Hisagi en sortant de la poche de sa veste l'objet en question.**

**- Bordel..., souffla Grimmjow en rangeant l'appareil dans sa poche.**

Soudainement le regard bleu océan de Grimmjow croisa celui-ci de Matsumoto et il rangea immédiatement son gun.

**- Donc Ichi veut not' mort..., déclara-t-il en regardant Matsumoto droit dans les yeux qui soutint son regard.**

**- C'est lui qui a fait s'écrouler les bâtiments ?, demanda Renji.**

**- Oui, répondit la rousse pulpeuse.**

**- Mais comment est-ce que Ichigo peut atteindre le premier niveau de rêve ? Il ne devrait pas être enfermé dans les limbes ?, demanda Gin.**

**- C'est d'ma faute, annonça soudainement Grimmjow, sous les regards ahuris de ses compagnons, hormis Aizen.**

Comment ça est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? Que voulait-t-il dire ?

**- Y'a un truc que j'vous ai pas dit, poursuivit-t-il. Ichi avait développé une maladie après la mort d'son père. Il a était traîner d'foyer en foyer, il ne voyait plus ses sœurs, il avait aucun repère. Et il s'est formé une deuxième personnalité, il l'appelle Shiro. Ichigo avait un dédoublement de la personnalité et ça affecter son subconscient, ainsi qu'le mien, déclara-t-il.**

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Et voilà , j'espère que vous avez aimez , on se retrouve pour la partie 4 ! **


	6. Chapitre 4

**Et voilà la partie 4, comme prévus ! ( Avec un peu de retard ) Désolé encore pour l'attente et je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires, sa fait chaud au coeur :)**

**Au programme, des révélations, de l'action et des rapprochements ! :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Limbes, Partie 4.**

Face à lui, il voyait les mines dépités de ses camarades. Hormis Aizen, celui-ci affichait un air impassible, tout comme Gin. Quand à Renji, Matsumoto et Hisagi, ils avaient l'impression qu'une météorite leurs étaient tombé sur la tête.

**- Comment... Comment ça a pus affecter ton subconscient ?, demanda Matsumoto.**

Le bleuté poussa un long soupir, avant de reprendre.

**- J'avais... J'ai déjà procéder à une insertion... Avec Ichi... Je lui ai enfermé l'idée de ne plus pensée à sa deuxième personnalité pour que l'on puisse vivre tranquillement... Mais ça c'est passé autrement... J'vais vous prendre un exemple. Si j'vous dit de ne pas à un tigre, à quoi est-ce que vous allez pensés ?, repris Grimmjow.**

**- A un tigre, répondit Hisagi.**

**- C'est comme ça que ça c'est passé. Et c'est comme ça que sa m'as affecté, conclut le bleuté.**

L'amour n'avait vraiment pas de limite. Et c'est cette amour que là que Grimmjow portait à Ichigo qui faisait peur à ses coéquipiers. Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient réussir à s'en sortir si Ichigo était dans les parages ? Il savait tout de Grimmjow, il se nourrissait de ses remords et de ses erreurs du passé. Il savait toutes ces faiblesses... Comment réussir à l'échapper alors qui posséder une omniscience effrayante sur Grimmjow ?

**- Et tu nous as entraînés dans ce merdier sans rien nous dirent !, rugit Renji, en attrapant soudainement le col de Grimmjow.**

**- J'en savais rien qu'il f'rait son apparition !, fit le bleuté à son tour, tout en poussant le rouge.**

**- Va te faire foutre, Grimmjow !, cria le rouge en sortant de la chambre tout en claquant la porte.**

Hisagi s'élança à sa poursuite, ainsi que Matsumoto et Gin. Seul Aizen resta, face à Grimmjow. Affichant toujours son air impassible tout en le fixant. Le bleuté remis ses vêtements en place, tout en jetant un regard à Aizen.

**- J'suis sur qu't'étais au courant de c'qui passer, grogna Grimmjow.**

**- Je te l'ai dit, Grimm. Ichigo venait régulièrement faire des séances, lui répondit le brun.**

**- Bon sang... Tout ça c'est de ma faute... De ma p'tain de faute. J'ai foutu la vie d'Ichi en l'air avec ces putains de conneries de rêve !, se lamenta le bleuté en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.**

Soudainement, Aizen se rapprocha du bleuté et se pencha près de son oreille.

**- C'est ta seule occasion pour le sortir d'ici. Ne la rate pas, Grimmjow. D'autres occasions comme celle-ci ne se présenterons pas de si tôt, susurra le brun, avant de positionner son visage face au bleuté.**

Quand le bleuté sentis le souffle chaud du brun contre son visage... Il avait l'impression que ces paroles qui lui avait dite à l'oreille valait aussi bien pour lui que pour Aizen. Il se surpris même à rougir, quand il observa le visage de son aîné. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, mais pourtant Aizen se redressa et partis hors de la chambre, sans aucunes paroles. Laissant un bleuté bouleversé.

Aizen avait raison. Il savait très bien que l'occasion ne représenterais pas. Il fallait qu'il ramène Ichigo. Il l'avait promis à Yuzu et Karin. Ses petites sœurs en ce moment devait être entrain d'attendre le retour de leur frère et il comptait bien leur ramener.

Les poings serrés, le regard déterminé, il enfila sa veste s'engagea dans le couloir. Il allait ramener Ichigo, coûte que coûte.

* * *

Cela faisait trente bonne minutes que le groupe était en ville, Matsumoto menait la marche à ses côtés Gin, derrière eux Hisagi et Renji qui discutait, le sourire aux lèvres et enfin Aizen et Grimmjow qui était beaucoup trop concentré pour pouvoir parler.

Renji n'avait toujours pas digérer le silence de Grimmjow, mais avec Hisagi, il avait l'impression que tout ces problèmes s'étaient envolés.

Soudainement Matsumoto tourna à droite dans un bâtiment gris. Elle poussa les vitres de verre et entra dans l'habitat. C'était un long couloir gris éclairé fortement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve devant une porte blindé. Elle tapota un code sur le numérateur et la grande porte s'ouvrit sur une grande salle d'arme.

Sur les comptoirs accrochés aux murs se tenait un véritable arsenal fait pour la guerre. Des guns, des couteaux, des haches, des épées, des grenades et bien d'autres.

**- T'est vraiment douée, murmura Gin à l'oreille de Matsumoto.**

Celle-ci se surpris à rougir et lui lança un regard enjôleur.

**- Quel beau parleur tu fait, Gin, lui répondit celle-ci, avant de s'engager vers un gros sac vert au sol.**

Tandis que les autres choisissaient leurs armes, elle ouvris le sac et sortis un jean, avec un t-shirt noir, une paire de rangers de même couleur, et un gilet par balle. Elle noua ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et fit soudainement descendre sa robe le long de ses courbes, dévoilant une fine lingerie en dentelle noir, sous les regards ahuris des hommes.

**- Bah quoi ?, fit-elle en se tournant vers eux. Grimmjow est gay, Hisagi et Renji aussi, quand à Aizen j'en sais rien, puis pour Gin, il pourra en profiter, déclara-t-elle, avec un sourire avant de se revêtir.**

**- J'aime les femmes impudiques, déclara le bleuté, avec un sourire carnassier, avant qu'Hisagi, Renji et Gin n'éclate de rire.**

Quand à Aizen, il eut juste un petit sourire en coin et se retourna pour pouvoir choisir ses armes.

**- Ta besoin d'un coup de main ?, demanda Gin, avec un sourire aux lèvres à Matsumoto.**

**- Range tes mains, Gin, répliqua celle-ci.**

**- J'aime les femmes avec du caractère !, repris le bleuté.**

**- Une fois que l'on sera sortis d'ici, ont ira fêter dignement notre victoire !, fit la rousse pulpeuse en terminant de s'habiller.**

**- Avec Ichigo..., termina Renji, tout en jetant à un regard à Grimmjow.**

**- Ouais..., dit le bleuté, avant de se retourner vers les armes.**

Il fit une fois le tour du comptoir, avant que son regard ne se pose sur un katana au manche bleu. Sur la lame, il y avait écrit en fine lettre ' _Pantera '. _Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers Matsumoto.

**- Elle est pour toi, Grim.**

**- Pantera ? Pourquoi est-ce que ta mis ça ?, demanda le bleuté curieux.**

**- Parce que tu me fait pensé à une panthère, répondit celle-ci.**

**- Et moi j'en ai une ?!, s'exclama Renji.**

**- Ouais, y'a même marquer ananas rouge en voie de disparition d'ssus, fit le bleuté, taquin.**

**- Va t'faire foutre Grim !, répliqua le rouge, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Tu vois il t'en a pas fallut longtemps pour que tu m'adresse la parole, Renji, repris Grimmjow tout en accrochant son katana dans son étui, à sa taille, retenu à sa ceinture.**

Celui-ci se contenta de lui faire un sourire en coin et se dirigea aussitôt vers le reste des armes. Lui et Grimmjow s'était connus onze ans auparavant, lors de leur intégration à l'armée japonaise. A cette époque là Renji vivait de ses petits jobs, entre autre, barman. C'était justement au bar Las Noches qu'ils s'étaient connus. Une soirée bien arrosée, suite à ça, Renji avait du ramener Grimmjow chez lui, car il n'arrivait plus à faire un pas devant l'autre.

Avec de l'alcool dans le sang, Grimmjow lui avait pratiquement raconter toute sa vie. Quelques mois après Renji avait passer un test pour l'armée et suite à ça ils étaient devenus frères d'armes. Tout deux à l'époque n'était que deux jeunes hommes entrant dans la vie active, avec des rêves pleins la tête. Maintenant ils étaient deux hommes au fort caractère, avec un penchant pour la bagarre et une très forte détermination.

Deux hommes qui se ressemblait et qui avait parcourus un long bout de chemin côte à côte. Des frères de cœur.

Renji ne pouvait pas en vouloir longuement à Grimmjow. Il savait aussi que tout ça était très dur pour lui. Il fallait qu'il le soutiennent dans cette épreuve, même si c'était complètement suicidaire. Il allait le suivre, comme toujours. Parce qu'il le considérait comme son frère, son égal et qu'il fallait qu'il agisse en tant que tel.

Grimmjow finis par prendre deux guns qu'il rangea discrètement dans sa veste, avec quelques grenades. Puis il observa les autres choisirent leurs armes, quand il vit Gin prendre un lance-roquette un léger frisson lui parcourus l'échine. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et partis hors de la salle des armes, puis il arriva dans les vitres de verre qu'il poussa et réalisa soudainement, qu'il était sur un balcon.

Et qu'environ une cinquantaine d'étages sous lui se trouvait le sol.

**- Où est-ce que tu crois t'en aller comme ça ?, fit une voix masculine à son oreille.**

Cette voix familière... Il la connaissait.

Quand il se retourna, Ichigo était là. Ses longs cheveux roux hirsute descendant le long de ses reins. Il était vêtu dans un yukata orangé mettant ses beaux yeux ambrés en valeur.

**- Ichi..., souffla Grimmjow, qui cru être victime d'une hallucination.**

**- Viens avec moi Grim... Ne me laisse pas seul, reviens avec moi. Tu sais où je suis..., fit la voix suppliante du rouquin.**

**- Ichi...**

Il avait l'impression que son cœur était entrain de se déchirer dès qu'il vit le visage suppliant d'Ichigo. Mais il savait que la personne face à lui n'était pas son rouquin.

Peu à peu, il recula, essayant d'échapper à ce visage qui le hanter jour et nuit. Mais au dernier moment... Il réalisa qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux doigts de tomber du building. Et dès qu'il retourna son visage vers son bien-aimé...

Celui-ci avait les cheveux blancs comme la neige et deux orbes dorées, accompagné d'un rictus effrayant.

**- Shiro... !, réalisa Grimmjow.**

**- Fait de beaux rêves... Grimmjow..., ricana Shiro, avant que celui-ci ne le pousse dans le vide.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, Grimmjow était noyé dans une flaque de son propre sang.

* * *

**- Quelqu'un sait où est passé Grimmjow ?, demanda Hisagi, ayant terminé d'accrocher ses armes.**

**- Aucune idée, lui répondit Renji.**

Soudainement, Matsumoto se mit à courir hors de la salle d'armes, pour se précipiter hors du building, qui avait repris sa taille normal. Aizen, Gin, Hisagi, ainsi que Renji la suivirent, pour y découvrir le corps de Grimmjow.

Sans vie, dans une énorme flaque de sang.

Les yeux ahuris, le cœur battant à toute allure, la rousse pulpeuse se mit à hurler. Rapidement, Gin vint la prendre dans ses bras pour pouvoir la calmer.

**- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu..., répéta-t-elle.**

Elle ne pouvait plus enlever l'image de Grimmjow mort dans sa tête. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, oui. Mais tout semblait vraiment réel, le teint pâle de Grimmjow, ses yeux inertes, son souffle inexistant et cette odeur de sang.

Il y avait quelques secondes Grimmjow avait le sourire aux lèvres et là maintenant, sous leurs yeux ahuris, il était mort.

**- Chuuut..., susurra Gin tout en essayant de la rassurer.**

**- Bordel... Grimmjow est revenus à la réalité ?, souffla Hisagi, sous le choc en se tournant vers Aizen dont les sourcils s'étaient froncés dangereusement.**

Lui qui pour habitude était aussi froid que le marbre, semblait être en cet instant le diable en personne. Le démon de la colère tout droit venus des enfers. Une aura meurtrière semblait s'échapper par tout les pores de sa peaux.

**- Non..., lâcha Renji.**

**- Il est dans les limbes, termina Aizen.**

* * *

Il avait l'impression d'avoir était endormis pendant dix longues années. Le choc de l'eau froide sur son visage le réveilla soudainement. Ses yeux d'un bleu aussi profond qu'un lagon s'ouvrirent lentement. Il était sur une plage, le bruit des vagues le berçant doucement.

Ses vêtements étaient trempés, ainsi que ses cheveux et sa peau. Tout en prenant conscience d'où il était, il reconnus l'un des endroits où Ichigo et lui allait souvent. C'était une plage déserte, entourant la ville qu'ils avaient crées tout deux.

Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait atterris dans les Limbes.

* * *

Ce n'était plus que chaos et violence. Les coups de feus jaillissaient de nul part et les hommes tombaient à terre. Protéger derrière une grosse camionnette noir, Hisagi, Renji, Gin et Aizen tirés sur leurs adversaires, les projections internes de Ginjo.

Ils ne savaient toujours pas comment Grimmjow s'était fait tué et pour l'instant leur objectif principal était d'atteindre Ginjo et de le faire sombrer dans les Limbes. Et ainsi de retrouver rapidement le bleuté qui en ce moment même était enfermé dans les Limbes.

Matsumoto quand à elle était à leurs côtés et s'était remise de ses émotions, elle essayer de parer les attaques des projections tout en aidant ses camarades à avancer vers la berline noir.

**- On y va !, hurla Renji en rechargeant son gun.**

**- Je viens avec vous !, cria Matsumoto.**

**- Hors de question ! Tu reste ici !, exigea Gin.**

**- Écoute moi bien Gin Ichimaru... Si je me suis engagé dans cette aventure suicidaire c'est pour pouvoir vous suivre !, rétorqua-t-elle en sortant ses deux guns, avant de s'élancer vers les projections.**

**- Bon sang... Les femmes, soupira-t-il, avant de s'élancer à son tour.**

Renji, Hisagi et Aizen firent de même tout en essayant d'éviter les balles. Et soudainement au loin, près de la berline noir, un homme à la carrure athlétique avec une chevelure noir de jais en sortis. Cette carrure familière... Cette façon de marcher, Aizen su tout de suite que c'était Ginjo.

**- Couvrez moi !, s'égosilla Aizen, avant de filer en direction de celui-ci.**

Avec ses grandes jambes qui lui permettait d'avancer plus rapidement, il fut presque à la hauteur de Ginjo, mais un homme arriva vers lui, un couteau en main. Une projection.

Le brun évita agilement les coups de couteaux qui sifflèrent dans l'air et l'homme face à lui retenta une énième fois de lui planter le couteau dans le ventre, mais Aizen lui attrapa le bras et un craquement inaudible se fit entendre. Il lui avait broyer les os.

Vivement, il pris le couteau de la projection qui gisait maintenant à terre et le lança habilement contre l'homme suivant qui arriver vers lui, avant de reprendre sa course effrénée. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son équipe, derrière lui, Renji et Hisagi se battait côte à côte, tandis que Rangiku et Gin se prêter main forte.

Il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, il savait qu'ils pouvaient y arriver.

Puis il retourna son regard vers Ginjo, celui-ci était entrain de courir à toute allure dans les grandes rues de la ville. La course poursuite continua pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Ginjo ne bifurque dans une ruelle. Aizen le suivit et s'arrêta dans la petite ruelle, le souffle court, il chercha Ginjo de ses yeux marrons chocolat, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui.

Sur ses gardes, il avança dans la ruelle sombre. Quand tout à coup, une paire de bras lui encerclèrent fortement le cou.

**- Sa fait longtemps Sosuke..., susurra la voix familière.**

D'un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'homme, Aizen parvint enfin à se dégager de son emprise, avant de se tourner rapidement vers son agresseur.

**- Ginjo..., le salua Aizen, avec son expression impassible.**

Ginjo Kuugo. Ses cheveux de noir de jais était coiffé en arrière, ses yeux marrons clairs lançaient pratiquement des éclairs de fureur. Il était vêtu d'un costard cravate noir, accompagné d'une chemise blanche.

**- Alors comme ça... Tu croyais vraiment que toi et tes copains allez m'avoir aussi facilement ? Rassure, toi, j'attendais plus qu'vous pour faire la fête !, déclara celui-ci, dans un rictus effrayant.**

Le décors autour d'eux se mit à changer et Aizen ressentis une chaleur monstrueuse sous ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux un instant et quand il les rouvrit. Il se tenait sur une terre noir, parcourus de mince filet de lave. Ils étaient sur une falaise et en dessous de celle-ci se trouvait une mer de lave en pleine fusion.

**- C'est un choix judicieux que tu fait là, répliqua Aizen.**

**- Amène toi..., grogna Ginjo, avant de foncer droit vers le brun.**

Dans un grognement sourd, Ginjo fonça droit vers Aizen, avant de le plaquer fortement au sol, tout en lui donnant une série de coups de poing. Le brun s'était protéger le visage grâce à ses avant-bras et retourna à son tour Ginjo sur le dos à l'aide de ses jambes.

Il l'étrangla fortement, tout en essayant de faire aller sa tête dans une fissure de lave. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre du malin et se releva aussitôt. Tout deux enchaînèrent coups de pieds et coups de poings. La rage au ventre, ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule obsession tuer l'autre.

Cela faisait depuis huit longues années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Et comme dès leur première rencontre, ils se battaient. Non comme des hommes, mais comme deux bêtes, deux démons tout droit sortis des flammes de l'enfer.

Leur haine ne s'était qu'accentuer au cours des dernières années et maintenant, elle était à son paroxysme.

Aussitôt, Aizen réussis à faire reculer Ginjo à l'aide de ses poings jusqu'au bord de la falaise.

Aizen savait maintenant ce qu'il avait à faire.

Tomber dans les Limbes.

**- Échec et mat, Ginjo, lui fit Aizen, avec un sourire mesquin.**

Il n'avait pas peur, non. La peur, il l'avait déjà expérimenté. Il l'avait déjà sentis et savait ce qu'elle était. Mais là, dès maintenant, en cet instant.

Non. La peur ne faisait plus partis de son vocabulaire.

Dans un grognement sourd, il se rua sur Ginjo et tout deux tombèrent droit dans la mer de lave.

Direction les Limbes.

* * *

**- Aizen... Ho, Aizen... Réveille-toi, fit une voix masculine.**

Cette chaleur... Cette voix... Ces cheveux d'un bleus éclatants...

**- Grimm... ?, souffla Aizen, ses yeux commençant à s'habituer à la lumière, petit à petit.**

**- Ouais, c'moi, t'en a mis du temps, déclara Grimmjow, avec un léger sourire en coin, avant d'aider son aîné à se relever.**

**- Où est-ce qu'ont est ?, demanda Aizen, en regardant autour de lui.**

**- On est là où tout a commencer, lui répondit le bleuté.**

C'était une plage, une plage déserte. Et plus loin au centre de l'île se trouvait d'immense building gris.

**- Alors... Où est Ginjo ?, repris le bleuté.**

**- Quelque part dans la ville, il faut le trouver rapidement, expliqua Aizen.**

**- Matsumoto et Gin sont rester en haut avec Hisagi et Renji, alors...**

**- Les projections seront toujours après eux, ils vont s'en sortir, la seule chose dont tu doit te soucier maintenant est d'Ichigo. Lui aussi doit être ici, moi je vais m'occuper de Ginjo.**

Depuis le début de cette aventure folle, il y avait toujours une question qui avait brûler les lèvres de Grimmjow. Il savait qu'Aizen était intelligent et qu'il n'aurait pas proposer ce job à Grimmjow juste pour pouvoir influencer l'esprit de Ginjo et qui plus est l'aider à retrouver Ichigo.

Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient aventurer à l'intérieur de ce monde utopique. Grimmjow semblait apercevoir en Aizen, un être sensible ronger par une douleur intense.

**- Dit moi la vérité Aizen... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aider ?, grogna Grimmjow en regardant le visage d'Aizen.**

Il se surprit même à le scruter... Il avait les traits fins. Et soudainement, il sentis le regard brûlant d'Aizen s'arrêter sur sa chemise blanche... Qui était mouillé.

**- Je te l'ai dit... Maintenant il faut qu'ont y aille, repris Aizen.**

Grimmjow n'insista pas plus et quand il se retourna pour marcher en direction de la ville, il pouvait sentir derrière lui le regard incandescent d'Aizen.

Pour la première fois de sa vie...

Il se sentait vulnérable.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin tout en allant vers la ville. Pendant une bonne heure, aucun des deux n'avait osaient prendre la parole. Une tension s'était installé entre eux, une tension ambiguë.

Quand subitement, Aizen craqua et attrapa l'avant bras de Grimmjow pour le pousser contre lui. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'un et de l'autre. Chacun d'eux pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre. Puis le brun vint finalement écraser ses lèvres contre celle du bleuté.

Sous le regard ahuris de celui-ci, il écarta ses lèvres grâce à sa langue et l'insinua dans celle du bleuté qui ne put retenir un gémissement étouffer par le baiser qui se fit de plus en plus fougueux.

Quand Aizen relâcha les lèvres du bleuté pantelant, il s'approcha lentement près de son oreille avant de lui murmurer :

**- Retrouve le, Grim... Retrouve le avant que je ne prenne sa place.**

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**On se retrouve pour la dernière partie de Limbes !**


	7. Chapitre 5

**Et voilà la dernière partie de Limbes :D**

**Rassurez-vous, c'est bien un Ichi/Grim, j'aime bien juste mettre un petit peu de piment dans mes histoires :D**

**J'espère que vous allez appréciez :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Limbes, Partie 5.**

La phrase d'Aizen résonna dans son esprit comme un lointain écho. Tout avait était si rapide, qu'il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres d'Aizen contre les siennes. Sa forte poigne qui s'était perdu dans ses cheveux. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-t-on pas embrassé comme ça ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-t-il pas ressentis un désir comparable à celui qu'il partager avec Ichigo.

Mais sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait l'impression de revivre un tourment. D'être à la place d'Ichi. Le souffle court et le regard perdu, il resta immobile, tête baissée.

Maintenant tout commencer à prendre un sens dans sa tête. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Aizen à l'armée, celui-ci avait toujours veiller sur lui. Depuis le début, dans l'ombre. Chaque jours il avait maudit le jour où le bleuté avait rencontré Ichigo, mais d'un côté il s'était sentis heureux parce que Grimmjow l'était aussi.

Il avait fait taire ses sentiments depuis huit années sans jamais céder. Mais tout deux savait bien que cet amour là n'était qu'à sens unique. Car Grimmjow avait déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur, Ichigo.

**- Sache que... Même si ses sentiments ne t'atteigne pas, je serais toujours là, déclara Aizen, sous le regard ahuris du bleuté.**

Grimmjow releva son regard vers Aizen et pour la première fois de sa vie, il le vit sourire. Un magnifique sourire qu'il décida de garder et ce pendant l'éternité. Cet homme face à lui... N'était pas un démon. C'était un ange, aux allures de démon.

**- On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, conseilla le brun.**

**- Ouais..., lâcha Grimmjow, quelque peu perdu parce qu'il venait de se passer.**

Pendant le trajet Grimmjow était perdu dans ses pensées. Comment Aizen avait-t-il fait pour faire taire ses sentiments pendant toutes ces années ? Comment avait-t-il survécus ? Cet homme avait vraiment un mental d'acier. Le soldat parfait, comme il se l'était toujours répéter.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient à avancer dans la ville. Des souvenirs nostalgiques se mirent à refaire surface en Grimmjow. Il voyait toutes les maisons où lui et Ichi avait passer la plupart de leurs temps. Quand soudainement, ils passèrent devant la maison d'enfance de celui-ci. Un petit pont de dalle de marbre était relier à l'entrée de celle-ci, entouré d'une eau aussi bleu qu'un lagon.

**- C'est la maison d'enfance d'Ichi, expliqua Grimmjow à Aizen. C'est ici que s'trouve son subconscient.**

**- Tu pense qu'il est ici ?, demanda Aizen.**

**- Non, j'sais où il est, suis moi.**

Ils continuèrent alors leur marche à travers l'immense ville. Aizen admira le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. C'était un style moderne, futuriste, avec quelques architecture de la Grèce antique. Le sol était fait de marbre et des petits canaux d'une eau bleu turquoise se déversait sur les extrémités des avenues.

Soudainement, ils se retrouvèrent face à un escalier large, fait en marbre lui aussi. Menant à un immeuble de baies vitrées.

**- Il doit être sûrement ici, s'exclama Grimmjow, avant de grimper les marches.**

Le bleuté se mit à courir d'impatience, tandis qu'Aizen marcher tranquillement les marches une à une. Grimmjow arriva en premier dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers d'autres escaliers menant au premier étage, mais soudainement, il entendit un rire mesquin et là ce fut le noir...

Quand Aizen arriva dans le bâtiment, il chercha Grimmjow de ses yeux mais ne le trouva pas.

**- Grimmjow !, hurla Aizen.**

**- Derrière toi, fit une voix familière.**

Et là... Ce fut les ténèbres.

* * *

Quand Grimmjow se réveilla, ses poignets étaient en feu. Ses membres étaient endolories et sa vue brouillé se mit à s'habituer rapidement à l'obscurité. Il essaya de mettre ses pieds à terre, mais il ne pouvait pas et réalisa qu'il avait était pendu à l'aide de ses poignets. A ses côtés, Aizen semblait ouvrirent petit à petit ses yeux.

**- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!, se mit à rugir Grimmjow.**

**- Salut les gars, fit une voix dans la pièce.**

Cette voix... Il la reconnaissait.

Et soudainement dans l'ombre, une carrure athlétique se dessina petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçus un visage. Ce visage... Ses cheveux noir de jais, ses yeux marrons clairs.

**- Ginjo..., souffla Grimmjow, pris de stupeur. SALE FILS DE PUTE !, hurla-t-il de plus belle en se démenant comme un fou pour pouvoir enlever ses foutus liens qui le maintenait hors du sol.**

Soudainement le traître sortis un couteau de sa poche et se dirigea vers Grimmjow en empoignant fortement son entre-jambes.

**- J'pari qu'tu sais aussi bien que moi c'qui se passe après avoir crevé dans les Limbes, Grimmjow, déclara Ginjo avec un sourire machiavélique.**

**- Va t'faire foutre !, cracha le bleuté. Pendant toutes ces putains d'années, t'a enfermé Ichi, ici ! T'va le regretter fils de chienne !**

**- Voyons, voyons..., repris le brun, avant de déchirer la chemise du bleuté à l'aide de son couteau. Tu savais que j't'ai toujours trouvé bandant ? Bon sang... J'pari qu'Aizen aimerais bien que j'te prenne maintenant... Juste devant ces yeux, ricana Ginjo.**

**- Brûle en enfer, Ginjo !, hurla Aizen.**

**- On dirait que tu a ôté ton masque, Aizen, repris le traître.**

Grimmjow n'avait juste qu'une seule envie, arracher les foutus yeux de ce monstre. Ginjo lança un sourire mesquin à Grimmjow, puis il partis s'asseoir sur la chaise face aux deux pendus.

**- Ah... Bon sang, vous m'avez vraiment donner du fil à retordre tout les deux, soupira Ginjo, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.**

**- Où est Ichigo?!, repris Grimmjow, aveuglé par la haine.**

**- Oh... Ichi... Il est loin, très loin d'ici, j'pari qu'tu doit savoir c'que sa signifie, Grimm, lui répondit celui-ci, avec un sourire en coin.**

Non, impossible... Il ne pouvait pas être dans cet endroit...

**- La Distorsion..., déclara Ginjo.**

Le niveau le plus bas de rêve. La où le rêve était devenu réalité. Aussi surnommée ' La prison des rêves ', un monde dont ont ne pouvait pas sortir. Certains disait que c'était des légendes, mais si c'était réellement là ou était Ichi, Grimmjow allait y aller et le récupérer, après avoir une fois butter ce monstre.

**- Dans quel but a tu fait ça ?, grogna Aizen.**

**- Oh... Dans quel but ? Et bien c'est très simple, la soif de vengeance, fit-t-il en tournant son regard vers Grimmjow. Tu te souvenir, non ? Quand tu ma laisser seul dans c'putain de désert, là où j'ai faillis perdre mon bras !, s'égosilla Ginjo, le regard emplis de haine.**

Oui, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Le désert de l'Afghanistan. Un raid de terroriste les avaient attaqués et Grimmjow s'était enfuis pendant l'attaque pour aller chercher des secours. Ginjo avait réussis à tous les tués, mais son bras était totalement endommagé et une semaine plus tard, lorsque les secours avaient enfin réussis à trouver Ginjo, celui-ci était à l'agonie.

Pendant que Ginjo raconter les incidents de cette mésaventure à Aizen, Grimmjow essayait de faire lentement glisser ses mains, le long des liens qui le maintenait au dessus du sol.

**- Et puis... Quelques années plus tard. J'avais enfin atteint le summum du pouvoir. Mais il y avait toujours vous deux, encore dans mes pattes. Et dès lors, j'ai trouvé la cible parfaite. Ichigo Kurosaki, expliqua Ginjo.**

Lorsque Ginjo dit le nom d'Ichigo, Grimmjow sentis son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines et continua à faire glisser ses poignets discrètement, à ses côtés, Aizen était complètement stoïque, écoutant le récit du traître. Aizen avait le don pour pouvoir rester impassible dans n'importe quel situation et cela relever presque même de la bravoure.

**- J'ai collecter plusieurs informations le concernant. Il fallait que je sache à qui je m'attaque, je savais déjà que lui et Grimmjow baiser ensemble. Mais j'savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, Grimmjow était amoureux d'lui. Alors quand j'ai lu ses dossiers et ces antécédent, ainsi que ses nombreuses séances d'Intermédiaires chez Aizen. J'ai compris qu'c'était la proie parfaite. Et quand j'ai appris que lui et Grimmjow était enfermé dans l'Intermédiaire, j'ai fait déplacer mes troupes, jusqu'à chez lui et j'ai enlevé Ichigo. Suite à ça, j'ai trouvé un groupe de scientifique et jour, après jour... Je l'ai observé lentement sombré, petit à petit. L'on dit que dans notre subconscient nous utilisons 90% de nos capacités, mais si cela était réel dans la réalité ? Et si ces capacités là pouvait être les mêmes dans la réalité ? Je vous auraient écrasez comme des petites merdes, ricana Ginjo, en se levant soudainement.**

**- J'en ai assez de tes putains d'idées tordues !, hurla Grimmjow, qui avait presque fini de se détacher, mais Aizen le pris au dépourvus et tomba au sol agilement, avant de foncer droit vers Ginjo, son poing en l'air.**

Le traître fut pratiquement expédier à l'autre bout de la salle et Aizen vint immédiatement aider à détacher Grimmjow à l'aide du couteau de Ginjo. Une fois qu'il fut sur pied, Aizen lui fit un hochement de tête.

**- Vas-y, fait le revenir à la réalité... Je m'occupe de Ginjo, susurra-t-il.**

Grimmjow aurait voulus lui dire merci, mais il était beaucoup trop préoccuper pour pouvoir accorder des faveurs à Aizen. Alors il se mit à courir rapidement hors de la pièce. Il savait qu'Aizen pouvait se montrer aussi diabolique que le diable lui même en personne, Ginjo avait tout intérêt à avoir préparer sagement son testament.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Retrouver son rouquin, son amour, sa moitié, son tout.

**- J'arrive... J'arrive Ichi, murmura-t-il tout en courant.**

* * *

Ici, tout était sombre, si sombre. Si ténébreux. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-t-il assis là ? Le regard terne, le teint livide et les cheveux aussi longs que la chaise où il était assis. Et pourquoi tout autour de lui, les objets semblait flotter dans l'air.

Pourquoi était-t-il ici ? Lui il voulait voir la lumière, sortir d'ici une bonne fois pour toute, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps était ici, mais son esprit semblait être ailleurs. Quand soudainement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant voir un homme d'une carrure athlétique, ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu électrique, tout comme ses deux orbes, fascinantes.

Qui était cet être rayonnant de lumière face à lui ? Un ange ?

**- Ichi..., souffla l'homme, le souffle court, comme s'il avait courus.**

Le son de sa voix... Grave et rauque. Elle lui donna des frissons et soudainement les objets en lévitation dans la pièce se mirent à retomber au sol dans un fracas assourdissant.

**- Qui êtes vous ?, demanda Ichigo, d'une voix robotique, sans aucune émotion.**

**- C'est moi Ichi... C'est moi... Grimmjow, maintenant on va rentrer... Ensemble, souffla celui-ci en se rapprochant du rouquin à la chevelure démesurer.**

Grimmjow... Il avait déjà entendus ce nom quelque part...

**- Je... Je crois que je vous ai déjà vus... Quelque part... Dans un rêve..., repris Ichigo, en relevant soudainement la tête, sa voix reprenant peu à peu une émotion indescriptible.**

**- Allez Ichi... Rentrons maintenant..., murmura doucement Grimmjow en posant ses mains sur les genoux de son rouquin.**

**- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !, s'égosilla celui-ci.**

Et soudainement, les objets se mirent à léviter dans tout les sens...

Et ce fut le noir.

* * *

Quand il se releva, Grimmjow constata qu'il était dans une forêt, une jungle dense. Il entendait le bruit des animaux et la douce brise de l'air marin. Il y était enfin, la Distorsion. Et bientôt, il retrouverais Ichi. Petit à petit, il observa la faune et la flore l'entourant. Ses sens étaient décuplés, les couleurs des feuilles, des fleurs et des arbres, ainsi que cette légère odeur de fraise dans l'air...

Ichi.

Sans demander son reste, il se mit à courir comme un démener à travers les arbres, jusqu'à qu'il n'atterrisse sur une plage déserte, face à une mer turquoise. Le paradis sur terre.

Tout ici semblait être hors du temps, comme si quelqu'un avait figer le cours du temps ne serait-ce que pendant un instant.

Quand subitement, au loin, il aperçus une courte chevelure rousse, une carrure élancée et des vêtements blancs, en lin.

Ichigo.

Il était là, enfin là, face à lui. Pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait consacré qu'une seule chose, le chercher, partout, dans tout les moindres recoins du monde. Mais son rouquin avait était enfermé ici, là où il n'aurait jamais douter un seul instant. Depuis le début, la vérité était face à lui, mais il n'y avait jamais pensé.

Depuis le début, son rouquin était beaucoup plus près de lui qu'il ne l'avait imaginer.

Et maintenant, il n'avait plus que quelques pas à faire pour le retrouver.

Il se mit à marcher lentement, tout en savourant l'odeur de fraise flottant dans l'air. Et une fois qu'il fut derrière, lui, à quelques centimètres de son rouquin, ses yeux se mirent à briller et aussitôt, il encercla la taille de son roux adoré de ses bras puissants et nicha son nez dans le cou de celui-ci.

Il en avait rêvé... Tellement rêvé de cet instant.

**- Ichi..., souffla Grimmjow.**

**- Grim..., lui répondit celui-ci, d'une voix sereine, avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.**

Quand il aperçus le visage d'Ichigo, son cœur fit un bond.

Celui-ci avait un sourire éclatant et des larmes de joies perlaient au bout de ses joues rondes.

**- Tu ma manqué Grimmjow..., dit-t-il en fondant en sanglot, tout en essayant de de sécher ses larmes.**

Combien de fois n'avait-t-il pas rêvé de cet instant ? De ces paroles douce et mielleuse.

**- Toi aussi... Ton odeur ma manqué..., fit-t-il en plongeant son nez dans son cou pour humer cette odeur enivrante.**

Il empoigna ses cheveux roux pleine mains, avant de relever son visage vers le sien.

**- Tes cheveux... Tes yeux... Ta voix... Tes lèvres..., susurra-t-il, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.**

Leurs langues se mirent à entamer un ballet étourdissant et enflammé, tout fut tellement rapide, qu'Ichigo ne sentis même pas que Grimmjow l'avait allongé sur le sable blanc et avait déjà ouvert sa chemise pour titiller ses boutons de chairs roses avec sa langue chaude.

**- Grim..., souffla-t-il, en commençant à sombrer dans le plaisir.**

**- Ça aussi, ça ma manquer, déclara Grimmjow, avec un sourire, avant de commencer à descendre le long du ventre finement musclé de son éphèbe.**

Quand il fit descendre le pantalon blanc d'Ichigo, celui-ci se mit à rougir de la tête au pied, en voyant le bleuté empoigner sa verge sans vergogne. Son corps se cambra soudainement et son souffle se fit plus court. Les mains expertes de Grimmjow... Ça aussi, ça lui avait tellement manqué, qu'il crut en mourir de plaisir.

De légère petites larmes de plaisir se formèrent au coin de ses yeux et sa voix se mit à s'élever dans les airs, suppliante.

Quand le bleuté pris son érection dans sa bouche, son cœur fit un sursaut ahurissant dans sa poitrine. Tendu comme un arc, Ichigo porta sa main dans la chevelure du bleuté, l'obligeant à accélérer le rythme. Petit à petit, il sentis ce plaisir grondant en lui. Et lorsqu'il fut sur le point d'en venir à bout, Grimmjow se retira, en se léchant les babines, tel un félin assoiffé de chair fraîche.

Rapidement, il se défis de son pantalon, ainsi que de son caleçon et plongea en son rouquin.

**- Grim !, cria soudainement son rouquin, qui était entrain de voir des étoiles.**

**- Ah... Ichi... Depuis tellement longtemps qu'j'attendais ça..., soupira-t-il, avant de plonger une énième fois sa langue dans la bouche du rouquin.**

Tout en l'embrassant fougueusement, il se mit à faire de léger aller et retour en lui, tout en touchant ce point fatidique qui donner des soubresauts agités à Ichigo. Quand Grimmjow se mit à accélérer le rythme, cette fois-ci il ne put retenir ses larmes de plaisir et s'accrocha au dos de Grimmjow, tout en le griffant férocement.

**- Grimmjow !, gémis celui-ci.**

**- C'est bon Ichi... Maintenant j'suis là..., souffla-t-il à son oreille.**

Le plaisir qu'il ressentais tout deux en cet instant fut tellement merveilleux, qu'ils eut tout deux l'impression d'être transporté dans un autre monde. Un monde réel, où tout deux vivraient ensemble, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Je vais venir... Grim !, hurla soudainement Ichigo, en s'accrochant fortement aux épaules du bleuté.**

Devant lui, il aperçus une immense clarté, ce sourire... Ces deux orbes d'un bleu azur.

Enfin... Sa lumière qu'il avait recherché depuis tellement de temps...

Elle était là.

Face à lui.

**- Je t'aime Ichi..., souffla Grimmjow, en se déversant en lui.**

**- Moi aussi... Grimmjow... Maintenant, retournons à la réalité.**

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard, Amérique._

**- Je propose de porter un toast !, fit Matsumoto, vêtue dans une longue robe bleu azur. J'aimerais remercier tout d'abord Grimmjow pour m'avoir fait rencontré Gin et j'aimerais aussi vous souhaitez beaucoup de bonheur à toi et Ichigo, déclara celle-ci, tout en regardant l'homme à ses côtés, Gin Ichimaru, qu'elle embrassa tendrement avant de se rasseoir.**

Vêtu dans leurs costumes blancs, Ichigo et Grimmjow était à l'autre bout de la table nappé de blanc. Tout deux venaient de se marier, les alliances qu'ils portaient au bout du doigt était la preuve de leur amour, mais aussi les mains baladeuses sous la table ne firent qu'accentuer les joues rouges d'Ichigo qui était à leur paroxysmes.

Près d'eux, sur les côtés de la table, se trouvait Karin, Hitsugaya, ainsi que Yuzu. Tout le monde avait était convier, Aizen, qui se tenait droit comme un i, Gin et Matsumoto qui s'était récemment mis ensemble, tout comme Hisagi et Renji qui ne cesser de se jeter des regards langoureux.

Puis enfin, se trouvait Yumichika et Ikkaku, deux anciens camarades de l'armée, ainsi que Kyoraku et Ukitake, les deux gardes du corps de Grimmjow. Puis de Kensei Muguruma , un ami proche d'Ichigo, accompagné du cousin de celui-ci, Kaien Shiba.

**- Ichi..., fit Grimmjow en se penchant à l'oreille de celui-ci. T'as pas envie qu'on rentre à l'hôtel ? J'ai vraiment envie de te prendre sur cette foutus table que j'ai acheter... Histoire de voir si elle va tenir à mon rythme, déclara Grimmjow, le sourire aux lèvres.**

**THE END.**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de Limbes, j'espère que vous avez appréciez :)**

**On se revoit pour l'une de mes prochaines histoires sur mon couple favoris ! =) **


End file.
